Dark Desires
by MrsJacobBlack9999
Summary: Bella finally makes the decision to give Jake a chance. Everything is perfect, or is it? Something or someone else is threatening their bond. Was Jake really who she was destined to be with?
1. Prologue

She felt the heat from his gaze as he watched her from across the room. She shifted uncomfortably as his eyes continued their scrutiny, going over every curve of her body. She watched as he licked his lips hungrily. He was trying to intimidate her, trying to control her, but even knowing that she was still unable to look away. He held her captive in his dark irises. Her skin felt completely flushed as the heat from his gaze rushed all over her body, pooling in her core. His lips twitched into a cocky smirk. He knew what he was doing to her. Christ, he could _smell _it.

She broke his gaze and searched frantically for Jake. Where the hell had he gone? He disappeared with Sam over a half an hour ago and she hadn't seen him since. She told him that she didn't want to come to this stupid pack meeting. Simply for the fact that _he_ would be there, but she could never tell Jake that. He would never trust her alone again. Why did she have to make the stupid fucking mistake of allowing herself to be too comfortable around him? Why did he have to take her kindness as flirtation? But more importantly, why did she want him back?

She rose from her chair and walked outside, only to find that Jake and Sam had not returned. She cursed under her breath and dragged herself toward First Beach. She sat down on the large piece of driftwood that rested in the middle of the beach. She sighed as she wondered how much longer she had until he came looking for her. He always found her. No matter where she would try to hide, he would be there. All he had to do was follow her scent. Stupid fucking superhuman senses. She thought to herself as she continued to sit there, staring out at the waves. She contemplated walking further down the beach or maybe running to Jake's house. Hell, even going home might have its advantages. But, he would be there soon enough. Billy was on a fishing trip with Charlie. She would be alone all weekend, and he knew it. She sighed. Jake was her only protection; and Jake wasn't here. She was on her own, and he would take advantage of that.

She sighed. He was there. She knew he was. She didn't have to hear him approach; she could feel him. He reached out to touch her hair, smoothing the windblown strands behind her ear. She shuddered at his touch; both from want and revulsion.

"Trying to avoid me, Swan?"

She turned to look at him, staring into the depths of the deep, dark brown pools of desire that were his eyes. He always looked to be staring through to her soul with the slightest glance. She took in his features, his strong jaw line and high cheek bones, his beautifully full lips. Even his nose, though slightly pointed, was still perfect. He was shirtless; as always, his beautiful russet skin stretched tightly over his well defined muscles. She let her eyes roam further, admiring the v that led into his cut offs. Her tongue darted out involuntarily, as she licked her bottom lip, enjoying the sight before her.

She was startled by his laughter.

"See something you like, little girl?"

She sighed.

"What do you want, Paul?" she grumbled.

"I'm hurt, Bella." He said feigning shock. "I just came out here to keep you company, that's all. You looked a little lonely. Jakey-boy left you all alone?" he finished mockingly.

She growled; something that she had undoubtedly picked up from hanging out with wolves.

She heard the low rumble generate from his chest.

"You sound so sexy when you do that. Makes me want to do all kinds of naughty things to you." He said inching closer to her. She watched him. His movements were predatory. He was the hunter and she was his prey.

She grimaced.

"Where the hell do you get off saying things like that to me?"

He chuckled darkly.

"Come home with me right now and I'll show you exactly where and _how_ I'll get off."

He continued moving forward, she continued to move away; until finally, she fell backward off of the driftwood she had been sitting on. In a moment, Paul was over her.

"Well, well, little girl. I didn't know you were ready for me right now. You should've said something earlier." He said running his hand from her ankle to her inner thigh. He lightly squeezed, causing her to stifle a moan. She bit her lip, causing him to growl; he was watching her every move. He moved his hand further, pressing roughly onto her mound, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. He smirked.

"Paul…please..." she whimpered.

Before she could finish, he growled and roughly pulled her from the ground. She eyed him quizzically, half wanting to slap him, the other half wanting to know why he'd stopped. He incased her in his arms protectively.

Before she could ask, she heard the sound of Jake's voice.

"Bells!"

She smiled, trying to run out of Paul's embrace. He growled loudly before releasing her.

"Jake!" She screamed as she ran into his arms.

Jake opened his arms and swung her around once she was fully in his embrace.

"Hey, honey. Sorry about leaving you back there. Pack stuff."

She smiled and buried her head into his chest.

"I figured."

Jake pulled her back and studied her face. She knew that he noticed her nervousness. Jake was the only one who knew her well enough to know when she wasn't her normal self.

"You ok?" he said to her as he glanced over at Paul.

"Sure, sure. I'm fine, Jake. Paul here was just helping me off the ground." She looked at Paul, pleadingly, hoping that he wouldn't tell him about what had really been going on.

He smirked.

"Yeah, Jake. You're girl there is really one of the graceful ones." Paul said as he walked by.

Jake looked between the both of us. He smiled softly, choosing to believe the lie.

"You've gotta be more careful, Bells. Thanks Paul, for helping her."

He shrugged.

"No problem. Just as long as I don't have to follow her around to make sure she doesn't hurt herself, we're good."

_Oh he'd just love that. _Shethoughtbitterly_. _

Jake chuckled.

"No, man. I think I have that under control."

Jake gathered her in his arms and walked her back toward his place.

"Let's go Bells. I've been dying to get you alone."

She giggled as he ran. She could feel Paul's eyes glued to them, burning into her skin. She didn't know why, but she felt a longing to go back to him. She didn't understand it, but neither did she want to. She belonged with Jake, and that was all that mattered.

**AN: Just a little something I'm trying out guys. Let me know if you like it.** ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so it's been months since I updated this story and I finally figured out why; I hated the way it was going! The way I wrote my previous chapter 2 made it almost impossible for me to continue it. So, with that being said, I present to you my revision of chapter 2. I hope you like it! If not, please let me know. I'm so ready to get this story started. Oh yeah, before I let you go; to all of my IHTBH readers, I am currently working on chapter 18 and it should be up soon. I just had to get this one done. To all of you lemon lovers, this chapter starts out the same way and continues on from there. Okay, I'm done now. As I always say, hate it or love it...please review!**

* * *

"Jake?"

"Jake?" She yelled as she ran through the house, frantically searching for her car keys. She was running late for school and Jacob was the last one with the keys to the truck.

She stormed back into his tiny room, attempting to wake him.

"Jacob!" Nothing.

"Jacob Black!" Still nothing.

She kicked the side of the bed, effectively jostling him.

He groaned in response and turned toward the wall, placing the pillow over his head.

"Jacob Black, I know you can hear me. Where are my car keys? I have to go to school."

His head darted up from the bed, tossing the pillow to the floor.

"What time is it?"

"8 o'clock. I should have left here an hour ago. Where the hell are my keys?"

He walked across the room to the cutoffs that were hanging lazily across a metal folding chair. He dug in the pocket to reveal the lost keys that she had been frantically searching for for over an hour. He dangled them in the air, taunting her.

"Screw you, Black." She made an attempt to snatch her keys, only to fall forward as he snatched them back. She landed in his arms and he pulled her close, grazing her lips with his.

"Is that a promise, Ms. Swan?" He growled as he nipped at her ear lobe.

She hissed as his teeth made contact with the sensitive skin. She struggled to think as her mind became clouded by a lust induced fog.

"Jake." She whispered.

"Bells." He moaned against her skin as he moved down to her neck, gently nipping and sucking her skin.

"Jake, please. I'm going to be….mm….I'm going to be la-late for school." She stuttered.

"You're already late." He argued, unzipping her coat, sliding his warm hands over her waistline.

She felt her body pool with desire. He growled, causing her body to continue to react to him. She had to give it to him; he knew what he was doing. It was very hard to believe that this 16 year old boy was the sophisticated lover that he had become. He knew exactly when, where, and how to touch her to make her lose all rational thought.

"Jake, baby, please. These are my last few months of high school…I…ahhh…d-don't want to f-fail." She pleaded.

He chuckled.

"Absolutely not possible. You're the smartest person I know. Come on honey, just a little bit. You know you can't resist me." he smiled that gorgeous smile of his. Her smile. She was a goner before she even tried to fight.

She sighed, giving in to him. She dropped her stuff to the floor and opened her arms slightly, allowing him to undress her.

He moved swiftly, removing her clothes, tossing them to the floor. He lightly pushed her to the bed. She gasped as he reached for the button on her jeans. He pulled them down over her hips and growled as the scent of her arousal permeated the air. He tossed them to the floor and roughly gripped her panties, ripping them from her body.

"Hey! I still have to go to school, you know."

He smirked.

"Not today you don't."

Before she could reply, he moved between her legs, gently lapping at her wetness. She sighed in contentment as he devoured her.

"Jake." she whispered.

"Mmm, baby….you taste so good…so damn good." he said between laps. She gasped as his tongue penetrated her, reaching deep inside her core.

She moaned loudly, thrusting her hips upward. He clamped his lips over her clit, sending shockwaves through her body. She convulsed as she rode out her orgasm. Screaming out his name as she came.

"Bella." He whispered as he continued to suckle at that little bundle of nerves, not allowing her to come down from her release. She whimpered as he continued to assault her with his tongue.

"Jake…please." She begged, for what, she didn't know. She just needed him to let up, if only for a moment.

He moved his face from between her legs. He smiled as he looked up at her, his face glistening with her juices.

"Ready for more babe?"

Bella whimpered in response. He was trying to kill her.

He smirked as he climbed on top of her.

"Still on the pill, right?"

She nodded and he sheathed himself inside of her. She cried out as he filled her with his manhood. She shifted her hips until she was completely underneath him. She spread her legs further apart, trying to adjust to his size. You would think that they had never done this before. She moaned as he went deeper.

"That's right, honey. Take it all."

He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and stroked in and out slowly, effectively hitting her g-spot from this position. She shuddered underneath him as he brought her closer and closer to her next orgasm. His strokes were long and deep. He moaned as she raked her hands up and down his chiseled torso. She felt amazing. So wet, so tight, he wanted to be inside her all day.

"Oh…yes, Jake…don't…please don't stop."

He smirked and quickened his pace, slamming into her. Her cries of pleasure sending him closer to the edge. He leaned down to kiss her. Suckling at her bottom lip, pulling it completely into his mouth. She moaned as he bit down, loving the mixture of pleasure and pain. His hand snaked between them, gently massaging her swollen bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge. He watched as she fell apart underneath him. He groaned as he felt her clench and spasm on his dick.

"Shit! Bella!" He grunted as he came inside of her.

"Jake." she whispered. She pulled him down to her and littered his face with kisses. He pulled back, kissing her lips before collapsing beside her.

"Damn. That was great." He said gasping.

She giggled.

"That it was."

He chuckled and pulled her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" he asked

She smiled.

"No, but it's always nice to hear."

He kissed her forehead.

"Love you, Bells."

"You too."

She sighed contentedly and sat up on her elbow, looking down at him.

"So Jake, now that you have officially kept me out of school today, what else are you planning to do with me?"

"Hmm…well, I wouldn't have a problem with doing this again." He said running his finger over her hips.

"Ja-ake!" she said blushing. "Let's wait until we get our strength back before we do that again okay?"

"Speak for yourself, babe. I'm never too tired for round two."

"Damn wolves and there super human abilities. Let's let the puny human get her strength back okay?"

He laughed.

"I guess. So, breakfast?"

She giggled.

"Sure. After a shower."

* * *

A little while after breakfast, Bella settled down next to Jacob on the couch. She watched as he flicked through the channels trying to find something to watch. She grimaced when he landed on ESPN to catch the highlights of a football game that she wasn't anywhere near interested in. Rolling her eyes; she reached over him and grabbed her backpack where her trusty copy of _Wuthering Heights_ was waiting. She heard Jacob chuckle before he pulled her closer as she opened to the page where her bookmark rested.

She leaned against him and they sat in companionable silence as they enjoyed their individual activities. This was always how it was with them. Like Jacob had always told her it would be; as easy as breathing. Everything was completely effortless. She smiled at the thought and snuggled closer into him. she was finally happy that she hadn't chosen Edward.

Before long, there was barely a knock on the door before a large group of russet skinned men came bounding into the living room. Bella smiled and shook her head. She was wondering when this group of idiots would burst in. whenever she and Jake got the chance to be alone, the boys would not be far behind.

"Hey Jake, Bells." Seth waved before crashing to the floor in front of the TV.

"What's up Seth?" Jake said barely glancing from the television.

"Hey Seth. Hey guys." Bella said from behind the pages of her novel.

A chorus of "Hey's", "Hi's", and even a 'What's up douche bags' from a disgruntled Paul echoed around the room as everyone assumed their normal positions. Bella glanced briefly at Paul and rolled her eyes. He was a new addition to their normal group. She'd once made the mistake of asking him why he was hardly at Sam's and Emily's anymore. He promptly told her to 'mind her own fucking business' and walked away. She'd tried to avoid him from that point on.

She didn't want to admit it, but there was always something nagging at her about him. she just couldn't understand what it was. He met her gaze and trapped her in his stare for what seemed like forever; cocking his head to the side as he studied her. She averted her eyes and went back to reading her book; trying to ignore her rising temperature. She heard him snort as he went back to watching the show.

A playful banter started in the room as the day wore on. Bella laughed at Quil and Embry's antics and even Quil's obnoxious flirtation, which normally set Jacob on edge, had her rolling with laughter. She felt the soft rumble vibrate through Jacob's body as he grabbed her possessively; pulling her impossibly closer to him which made her laugh even harder.

"Glad you think this is funny." He growled.

"Yes…I do." She said between giggles.

He glared at her playfully.

"Oh, you big baby." She reached up and pulled his face toward her and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away and felt a purr of contentment roll through him.

"Dude, did you just _purr?" _Seth asked incredulously.

"Not cool, bro. I'm revoking your man card." Embry added

"Seriously. That's just not right." Quil chuckled.

"Fucking sickening." Paul growled. Leave it to him to mess up the mood.

Jacob rolled his eyes as his grip tightened around her. any tighter and she wouldn't be able to breathe.

She wriggled against his grasp signaling that she needed him to let go. his arm went limp as he went back to lazily resting his hand against her curves. Just as everything was starting to go back to normal, a deafening howl erupted through the air.

"Leah." Seth jumped up and headed for the door, with all the wolves following suit.

Bella removed herself from Jacob as she felt his body go rigid with tension.

"Go. Make sure she's okay. I can go home."

His eyes snapped to hers.

"No. Stay here. I don't know what it is and I don't want you getting hurt."

"But…"

"No, Bella."

"I'll be here alone Jake. I might get hurt anyway." She regretted the words as soon as she spoke them.

She cursed under her breath.

"I'm staying." Jacob declared.

"You can't stay. You're the fucking Beta!" Paul exclaimed.

"I'll stay with her, Jake." Embry spoke.

"No way. You're my wing man. I need you out there."

"I'll stay." Paul stated.

"Dude, are you crazy? You're one of the best out there." Quil said.

"Black has it covered. It's probably nothing anyway. Don't wanna waste my time."

Quil and Embry shrugged and ran for the door. Jacob did the same, but not before pulling her into a searing kiss, marking his territory. She had officially been peed on.

She watched grudgingly as he bounded out of the door; grumbling unintelligibly under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Paul's head snap up.

"What was that, Swan?"

She let out an irritated huff.

"I said I don't need a babysitter."

He chuckled.

"Your _boyfriend_ seems to think so." He sneered.

"Whatever."

She attempted to go back to her reading, but his presence there was too distracting. She could _feel_ him watching her. _What the hell is his problem? _She wondered. After reading the same paragraph twice, she stopped and sighed. She was feeling uneasy about the whole situation. Not only did she hate the fact that she was stuck in the house while Jacob and rest of the pack were out risking their lives; but she hated the fact that she was stuck in the house, with _Paul._

She put down her book and headed toward the kitchen. Cooking always made her feel better; and she was sure that the guys would be hungry when they returned, so why the hell not?

Bella moved around the kitchen effortlessly. if there was one place where she was the most coordinated, the kitchen was it. She decided to make lasagna; pulling out double the ingredients of course because feeding the pack was like feeding a small army.

She made herself busy, preparing the meal. Humming tunelessly around the kitchen; completely preoccupied. She went to check on the lasagna, bending over to open the oven slightly to make sure it hadn't burned. She closed it back and stood up, rubbing her hands on her pants.

"Hmm…maybe about 10 minutes longer." She said to no one in particular.

"Smells good." She gasped as she felt the heat of Paul's breath against her neck. She stumbled backwards only to have him grasp her hips, she hoped in an attempt to steady her. she hadn't even heard him approach. Of course she hadn't. he didn't want her to know he was coming. She could feel the heat from his hands burning through her jeans as he held her in place.

"Um…I-I…uh… "

He chuckled darkly and turned her to face him.

"Want to try that again?" he said looking into her eyes.

She felt his thumbs brush lightly across the exposed skin at her sides.

"P-Paul?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I think I'm okay now."

He snorted as he released her.

"Didn't mean to startle you there, little girl. Like I said, the food smelled good." He said stepping away from her.

"Uhhh…thanks. Figured the guys might be hungry after…" she trailed off.

"How thoughtful." He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes.

He cocked his head to the side, once again scrutinizing her. she couldn't figure him out, he was a complete ass to her, but here he was in her space; making _conversation_. She was immediately irritated with him.

"Stop being such a dick, Paul." She snapped.

His eyes snapped to hers. He once again had her locked in his gaze; his dark irises piercing through her. He scowled at her; never breaking eye contact. She started to tremble with fear. She suddenly found herself wishing that she had kept her mouth shut. Paul was the most volatile of the wolves and she really didn't want to provoke him. _Again. _Seeing as though how the first time turned out so well.

He continued to watch her, making her shiver underneath his gaze. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears. It was sad that he had this much of an effect on her. She tried to take her shot at an apology.

"Paul…I-I'm s-s..."

"Save it!"

She could feel the tremors vibrating through the floor.

"Paul, please." She whispered.

The tremors stopped and the scowl dropped from his face. He shook his head and smirked at her as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry."

"I-it's okay."

He shook his head.

"You've got a lot of balls, little girl."

She smiled. That was the closest he'd ever come to giving her a compliment.

"Look, let me make Jake a plate and you can have first dibs on the lasagna after that."

He smirked and nodded.

"Thanks."

He stepped out of the kitchen and she went back to preparing the meal. She shook her head. Paul could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be, but deep down he was a puppy. A ravenous, temperamental, egotistical puppy; but still, a puppy nonetheless. She could feel it. She didn't understand how, but she could.

Maybe they could actually end up being friends.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay guys, I was finally able to move forward with this story. This is chapter 3, I hope that you like it! Just a fair warning, there is an itty bitty lemon ahead. Please remember to review! I want to know how you guys feel about this. Enjoy! **

* * *

The guys came back a little while after she finished cooking. Happy to have the smell of Bella's lasagna filling the room, the guys and Leah of course, sat around the kitchen table.

Jake came over and enveloped her in his arms. She immediately caught the sweet scent of vampire and smoke.

"Everything okay?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

He released her and shrugged. "Isn't it always?"

She smiled. "I guess so."

"It smells great, Bells. Everything ready?"

"Yeah, you have a plate wrapped up in the fridge. Paul's already eaten."

Everyone whipped their heads around to her. She knew why; she wouldn't normally let anyone eat until everyone (especially Jake) made it back from a hunt unscathed.

"What? You guys were gone, he was here and he was hungry."

They shrugged.

"Speaking of Paul, it's his turn to run patrol. I was supposed to bring him back to Sam's." Leah spoke.

"I don't need a fucking escort." They turned to see Paul entering the kitchen.

Leah rolled her eyes. "I'm just following orders. You should try it sometime."

"Yeah, I know you're just _dying_ to do whatever Sam _tells_ you to do." He sneered.

Leah snarled.

"Get the hell out of here, Paul." Jacob said irritatedly while pointing to the front door.

Paul looked at Bella and smirked before turning to head out. Bella's eyes followed him the whole way. She was completely captivated by him. She tried to force herself to focus on something else, _anything _else but she couldn't pry her eyes away from him. His spell wasn't even broken after the door closed behind him. Visions of Paul flashed through her mind; his smooth russet skin, the lithe movement of his muscles as he crossed a room, and that signature smirk of his. He was utterly hypnotizing.

The boisterous laughter in the room broke her from her reverie. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she had missed the joke. When everyone turned to her in wonder, she smirked and shrugged.

She silently went about cleaning the kitchen and the conversation continued as though nothing had happened. She hadn't missed the growing concern on Jacob's face, though. Of course he would notice there was something wrong with her. He came and stood behind her; wrapping her up in his arms. She leaned into his warmth.

"You okay, Bells?"

She nodded. She didn't want to speak. One word from her and he would know she was lying. He removed his arms and turned her to face him. He studied her for a moment. When he seemed happy with whatever it was he saw, he went back to the conversation.

After cleaning the kitchen, Bella tried to focus on what was going on around her. She actually had to concentrate on joining the conversation, but after 20 minutes of missed cues and unanswered questions she decided to give up.

Around sunset, Bella made her way back to Charlie's, much to Jacob's dismay. She told him that she had a test to study for. She had to get away to clear her to head and she hated lying to him; but she needed to be alone with her thoughts. Everything about this situation confused her. She couldn't figure out what this newfound interest in Paul was about. She figured that it had to be solely on friendship, but she had never been interested in his friendship before. She spent most of her time avoiding Paul and now she wanted to be _around _him? Something just wasn't right about this situation.

She sighed as she pulled herself from her truck and headed in. it was going to be a long night. She walked to the door, and stopped just before she entered. She had the eerie feeling that she was being watched. She turned around in the direction of her truck, but saw nothing. She turned and continued in the door when she was grabbed from behind. She screamed in horror as she thrashed against the iron grip around her waist. Whoever her assailant was, he made quick work of opening her door and carrying her inside. He kicked the door closed and she just knew she was a goner. She kept struggling against him. Did stuff like this really happen in Forks?

"Please…please don't. I'll do whatever you want."

She heard him snort and she waited for the pain to come, but it never did. What was he waiting for? She tried reasoning with him again, hoping she could get through to him.

"Look, you don't really want to hurt me. My dad is the chief of…"

"I _know _who your dad is, Swan." He said cutting her off.

She stopped struggling. She'd heard that grizzly voice before. The fear crept out of her as realization hit. It was _Paul!_ The arm that held her loosened its grip and she turned to face him. She had been so afraid of her attacker that her brain never processed the heat emanating from him.

Anger boiled through her entire body. She pushed away from him with such force, but he barely budged.

"What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing?" She screamed as she slapped his shoulder with all of her strength.

"_Easy, _little girl." He growled.

"Easy? _Easy!_ You scared the _shit_ out of me Paul! I thought you were a rapist or something!"

"It was a joke." He ground out.

"A joke? Scaring someone within an inch of their life is a joke to you? Are you kidding me? You are a fucking moron!"

She could see the tremors running over his body but she didn't care at this point, she was seething.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know you'd freak out like that?" he yelled.

"How about the fact that I'm a girl, coming home at night, _alone!_ Did you ever stop to consider that? No, you were too busy being a douche bag!"

"Maybe I'd thought you'd notice the fucking body temperature! The one thing that sets us apart from oh, I don't know, _everybody!"_

"Who realizes that when they're being attacked from behind, Paul?"

"You should have!"

He was visibly shaking now. As much as she wanted to hold onto her anger, she couldn't. If things kept going the way they were, it was not going to be pretty. She sighed. This argument wasn't going anywhere and she had to calm him down. She hated that she would have to give into him, but what choice was she left with?

She moved toward him; stretching her hand out to him but he jerked away from her touch. She felt completely dejected and it surprised her that his action stung so much. Still, she was determined not to let him phase in the middle of her living room.

She pressed a cool hand against his heated face. She felt the trembling stop immediately.

"You can't phase in my living room, Paul. It was a _stupid_ joke, but I forgive you. Please calm down."

His eyes snapped to her and she shuddered. She was once again trapped in that intense stare of his. She attempted to take her hand away, only to have him grab her wrist and hold her there. The warmth of his touch crept through her skin, warming her down all the way to her core. He growled, low and long; something she'd only heard Jake do when he wanted her. Her body gave another involuntary shudder.

She could feel her body temperature rising as she stood there; his heated gaze burning her from the inside out. He continued to hold her hand to his face, making no move to free her any time soon. She didn't know when his free arm snaked around her waist, but she felt herself being drawn in closer. In her mind she screamed for him to let her go; but her body, her _stupid_ body went willingly. There was barely any room left between them. Her breathing hitched. What was he doing?

Her heartbeat accelerated; pounding loudly in her ears. She felt a soft rumble in his chest. She blinked. Was he somehow contented by her touch? This was getting way too intimate. She had to bring a stop to it.

"Um, Paul? Wh-what are you doing?" she almost had to force the words out of her mouth. There was a disconnect between her brain and body at the present moment.

He looked slightly taken aback. He moved away from her. She almost instantly missed the warmth.

"Sorry about…the whole scaring you thing. I gotta go." He turned to leave.

"What? No." She grabbed his shoulder. Why did she want him to stay? Hadn't the whole point of her ditching Jake been about her wanting to be alone? Right; alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts of Paul.

He turned and glowered toward her.

"What?" he snapped.

The red flags went up in her head. Everything about Paul screamed 'RUN' but she still wanted him around. She dropped her hand to her side.

"Look, it's not a big deal," she said looking down. "You don't have to go."

She chanced a peek up at him. He had his head cocked in that way he did when he was studying her.

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"Um…I…I think we should try to be…_friends?" _

He chuckled darkly.

"And what would your precious _Jakey_ think about you being friends with a guy like me, Swan?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know, but I would think he should be happy that I'm getting along with his brothers."

Another dark chuckle sprung from his lips. Her face started to grow red from anger and embarrassment. Here she was offering her friendship to this jackass and he had the nerve to laugh in her face?

"You know what, just forget it! I don't want to be your friend. Go home, Paul!"

He continued to chuckle.

"So…wait…you're mad because I don't want your friendship? Why the sudden interest in me, little girl? Something I should know about?"

He watched her intently.

"I…I don't know why I'm suddenly interested in being your _friend_, okay? I just figured it would be easier than being your enemy; and what about you? Why aren't you over at Sam's? Why are you even here?"

She said; her voice escalating with the last question.

He snarled, causing her to jump back.

"I tried to leave! _You _stopped me!"

"I didn't want you to go." She whispered.

"Well make up your fucking mind. Either you want this or you don't."

She had no idea what _this _was, but she knew she wanted to be a part of his life for some reason.

"Um…do you…do you want to stay? Charlie's still out of town and he won't be back until tomorrow night, so…I mean…I would feel safer."

He smirked.

"Well, consider me your little guard dog for the night. Got any food?" he said as he passed her on his way to the kitchen.

She smiled and shook her head; following behind him.

"Yeah, help yourself. I'm going to shower."

He looked up from the fridge.

"Is that an invitation?"

Her face fell in shock.

He chuckled.

"Geez, Swan. Lighten up."

She smirked. She would have to get used to his twisted sense of humor.

Bella turned on the shower, making it as hot as she could possibly stand it. She sighed when the water made contact with her skin. The heat always reminded her of Jacob. She smiled as she dipped her head back slightly to wet her hair.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Her semi-blow up with Paul had taken a lot out of her; more than she thought it would. She was so wound up and the day had already been so tiring. She didn't realize that being friends with Paul would take such a toll on her physically and her newfound interest in him bothered her to the point of utter exhaustion. She needed a release.

Bella closed her eyes as her hands roamed over her body. She massaged her breasts; tugging gently at her nipples and hissed at the sensation as the familiar throbbing started between her legs. She slipped her hands inside her folds and ran her fingers over her bud. She rubbed fervently; trying desperately to relieve the pent up tension in her body that she'd hoped would dissipate with her release. She felt that familiar ache rising in her abdomen and braced herself against the wall. She shuttered and moaned as she came; her body instantly going limp from the strength of her orgasm.

After what seemed like forever, Bella started to regain her bearings. She was panting; her heartbeat was pounding loudly in her ears. Loud enough to almost drown out the sound of the water streaming from the shower head; but not loud enough where she couldn't hear the low growl emanating from the hallway. She peeked from behind the curtain to see that the bathroom door was slightly ajar. Panic ran through her as she wondered whether or not she had left the door open. She turned off the shower; stepping out to grab her towel and wrapped it tightly around her body. The steam from the shower wafted thickly through the tiny bathroom, and out through the small crack in the door.

She entered the hallway cautiously glancing around for any signs of Paul. Seeing none, she called out to him.

"Paul? Are you up here?"

Hearing nothing, she glanced back around the hallway. Turning back toward the bathroom, she figured she had just been paranoid. She reached for the handle only to be roughly pulled from the doorway and slammed against her bedroom door.

She shrieked in terror as she took in the sight before her. It was Paul; but a completely feral version of him. He slammed his hands against the door; one on either side of her head as he stared deeply in her eyes.

"P-Paul?"

He growled as he took in her near naked frame; causing her to shiver under the scrutiny of his dark orbs.

She dropped her eyes from his smoldering gaze as he continued to give her the once over. She had to tread lightly. She didn't know how she knew, but she could tell that she was no longer dealing with Paul the man. The wolf had reared it's ugly head.

Bella had barely noticed he had moved his hands until she felt them grasping at her hips. She felt her body temperature rising slightly as his heated hands caressed her body through her towel. She felt lightheaded. Her thought process was completely clouded. Her mind was screaming at her to stop his assault, but her stupid, stupid body just wasn't listening to her tonight. She melted into his touch but managed to stand completely still as Paul dipped his head; sniffing along the length her neck. She shuddered as she felt his lips skim across the skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Bella whimpered in protest when she felt his teeth graze that very same spot.

This small action of rejection caused him to stop his intrusion on her body and her sanity, his eyes snapped to hers; soft onyx replacing the coal black, lust filled eyes that were just staring back at her.

He chuckled darkly.

"Maybe next time you should think twice about doing that with me around, little girl. My wolf _loves_ to play with kitty cats."

She shuddered at the underlying meaning of his words.

He smirked and stalked off towards the stairs as if nothing had happened. He stopped when he was halfway down; looking over his shoulder at her.

"By the way, Swan. You smell _fantastic_."

Another involuntary shudder and he was gone.

Bella all but ran back inside of the bathroom, locking the door behind her. _As if that would make a difference. _She thought bitterly.

She was mentally berating herself for letting him do that to her. She wondered why she had let him touch her that way. Why had he wanted to touch that way? Why hadn't she remembered her relationship with Jake? But most importantly, why did she enjoy it?


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello my lovlies! I have some bad news, my laptop broke on me, so I don't know how often I'll get to update my stories (as if it was ever really that often :\...) but for now, I am giving you Chapter 4 as a piece offering until I get my new laptop, which should be sometime around the end of this month. Well anyway, please enjoy! And don't for get to review!**

* * *

Bella squinted at the sunlight that shone through her window. She covered her eyes with her pillow and started to roll over. Then it hit her. Bella sprung from her bed as she realized that it was morning; late morning. She was late for school.

She scrambled through her room; grabbing her backpack and clothes; dressing in a hurry. Once she was halfway presentable, she sprinted to her door. She reached for her doorknob and froze as the memory from last night hit her hard. Her hand hung mid-air as she visualized Paul's hands all over her body. She shuddered at the memory. She could still feel the heat from his touch where it burned her through the towel. She wanted to be angry; she wanted to feel revolted; she wanted to feel violated; but she couldn't. Once again her body had its own reaction to Paul. She couldn't fathom it. Her brain and her body became completely unhinged when it came to him. All rational thought went out of the window when he was involved. She couldn't think. She only wanted to feel.

She shook those thoughts from her mind and threw open her bedroom door; only to be stopped once again as she remembered that Paul was still in her house. She felt fear and excitement course through her body. She'd almost completely forgotten that he was there. After the incident outside her bedroom, she had avoided him like the plague. She couldn't bring herself to be around him after she allowed him to touch her in that intimate way. She was still conflicted within herself about the whole ordeal. Consciously, she knew it was wrong to allow him to touch her like that, but subconsciously; all bets were off. Nothing had ever felt more right. She wondered why she was so drawn to him and why it was so hard to resist him. She sighed: pushing aside her ponderings for another time and trudged her way down the stairs she gathered herself as she reached the bottom, not wanting to show her confusion over their interaction.

She'd started to speak when she realized that there was no one to speak to. _'What the hell?' _she thought as she scanned the room. She felt a small sting of abandonment as she realized he had left her alone. She walked into the kitchen and felt her mood brighten slightly as she noticed the small slip of paper attached to the fridge. She picked it up, only to see that the note was from Charlie, not Paul, telling her that he was getting an early start at work and he would see her later.

He left her! He left; and he didn't even have the decency to leave a friggin note! She pouted and stamped out of the house; slamming the door behind her. She mentally berated herself. So what if he left? So what if he didn't leave a note? Why does she even care? Good riddance! It saved her the trouble of having to feel the awkwardness and embarrassment that she surely would have felt if she had to see his face that morning. Just the thought of his self satisfied smirk made her quiver; in more ways than one.

She pulled into the parking lot of Forks High, thoughts of Paul once again plaguing her mind. She couldn't stop herself from wondering where he'd run off too; why he'd run off, and what was he doing? She slammed her eyes shut; trying desperately to force him from her mind as she entered the school. She didn't bother to stop to get a late pass. Attendance wasn't taken until second period anyway.

She'd waited for the bell to ring, signaling the end of first period and started to blend in with the rest of the crowd. She took her regular seat and put her head down; the coolness from the desk soothing the throbbing ache that had developed due to her previous inner musings.

Her brief moment of peace was interrupted when she was shaken by Jessica Stanley; who had been trying to get her attention. Bella didn't try to mask the look of irritation that she knew was showing on her face.

"Sor-_ry._ I just wanted to know if you studied for the final today."

Final? Today? What class was this? English. Shit!

Bella had been so caught up in thinking about Paul that she forgot that she really _did_ have a final to take today!

She groaned rubbing her hands over her face. She remembered that Jessica _had_ actually asked her a question. She shook her head.

"No Jess. I didn't study."

Time itself stood still as everyone within earshot stopped what they were doing to stare at Bella.

"What do you mean you didn't study? How did _you _not study? Are you _serious? _Who the hell am I supposed to get my answers from now? Seriously Bella, if this screws up my GPA, I will never speak to you again!"

Bella stared at her incredulously. It was amazing how she always managed to make every situation about her. It was un-freaking-believable. Yeah, she definitely wouldn't miss that about her.

The teacher came in and signaled the start of class. Bella sighed. She was lucky that her favorite subject was English. Maybe she would make it through this final with a B.

* * *

Second period came and went; but even as the day went on, her mind was always finding its way back to Paul. She'd stopped wondering where he'd gone, but started on when she would see him again. She couldn't understand why but she felt a longing to be around him; and it was strong. Stronger than anything she'd ever felt before.

Finally, the last bell rang. Bella ran out of the building and straight to her truck. She was definitely tired of school. She was so happy that she would only have to see this place in passing after a couple of weeks. She started her truck. Right before she could put it in gear, her cell phone rang. She checked the display; it was Jacob.

"Jake." She breathed his name like a sigh of relief. Who did she think it was anyway? As far as she knew, Paul didn't have her number. Still, she was genuinely happy to hear from him. This business with Paul had her completely flustered and all kinds of confused; and Jake, he was the only simple comfort in her life.

"Hey Beautiful. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Barely." She answered truthfully.

"Damn. Hard to sleep without me, huh?"

She giggled. "Cute, Black. Really cute."

"I know, I am."

She rolled her eyes and Jacob chuckled.

"I can practically hear the eye roll over here, Bells."

She giggled again.

"So nothing out of the ordinary happened last night, huh?" He asked, causing Bella to freeze as she wondered exactly just how much he knew.

"Umm, n-no," she stuttered, "Not really. Showered, studied, and slept. That's about it." She lied. Why the hell did she lie? She should be spilling her guts to Jake about the whole fiasco, but she just couldn't.

"Okay. Well, how about stopping by later? I miss having you around."

"I've only been gone for a day."

"Exactly. Way too long."

"_Cut the mushy shit already, Black! We're in the middle of a game here!"_

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled as she recognized the voice in the background. Quil. Of course.

'Go ahead back to your game, Jake. I'll see you later."

"Okay, babe. Love you."

"You too."

With that she hung up and headed home.

She spent the next few hours studying, cleaning and cooking for Charlie. He still hadn't made it back from work, but called her and told her not to wait up. It was still early evening and the sun was still visible. Bella put the food in the fridge and decided that now would be the best time to head to Jake's. She ran out the door; locking it behind her and headed to La Push.

She pulled up to the Black's house just as Billy and Sue were headed out.

"Hey Billy; Sue." She said waving.

Sue smiled and nodded.

"Hey there, Bella." Billy replied; a large smile plastered on his face.

"Jake around?" She asked, reciprocating his smile.

"Nah. You just missed him. He's out patrolling, shouldn't be back for a while."

Her face dropped into an immediate frown, causing Billy to chuckle at her expression.

"You're more than welcome to wait inside, Bella."

She beamed at the old man as he continued.

"Sue and I are headed out to Port Angeles to pick up a few things. We'll see you later."

She waved at the two as she entered the house, closing the door behind her.

Waiting around at Jake's was torture. She had already tidied up, cooked dinner and watched TV before she started to grow weary. She'd finally decided that after all that, she should take a nap to pass the time.

* * *

She felt the warmth from his hand before it touched her body; gently moving over her curves. She fought to keep the pretense of being asleep as his warm hands continued their exploration of her body. She tried to make sure her breathing remained steady; but breathing steadily was becoming increasingly difficult as his hands continued to roam over her.

They moved over her with a gentle curiosity, as though they were feeling her for the first time and worked at memorizing each and every curve; but, at the same time, they gripped at her flesh with an aggressive possessiveness. She fought back a shudder and was starting to struggle with her body's reactions to his touch. His hands moved up her thighs and spread out over her hips. She bit back a moan as they moved sensually over her flat stomach, tickling her exposed skin and glided over breasts, gently skimming her nipples. Her breathing staggered as he continued his assault on her body; gently kneading the soft flesh of her breasts.

He snorted, obviously realizing that she was no longer sleeping. She felt his breath against her ear.

"Keep your eyes closed." He whispered.

She did as she was told as she felt the warmth from his body blanket over her own. He hovered over her as his lips connected with her neck. He kissed his way up to her jaw line and nipped and sucked on her chin.

"Jake." She whispered.

He growled as he roughly pressed his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth as he ravished hers. The kiss was forceful and domineering, but she couldn't find it in herself to stop him. Right now, forceful and domineering was what she wanted.

He moved back to her neck, sucking roughly as she reveled in the feel of his calloused hands as the roamed under her shirt gripping at her sides. He bit at the juncture of her neck and shoulder; causing her to squeal in surprise. He chuckled at her reaction.

She felt his hands move underneath her skirt, venturing between her legs; which she spread willingly for him. He growled. She knew he could smell her arousal. The thought made her stomach clench; releasing more of what he was after. He hastily moved her panties to the side and gently stroked her bud. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he continued; pausing only to insert two fingers. He purred as he pushed his hand deeper into her warmth. She gasped at the fullness she felt from only his two fingers. She spread her legs further apart, allowing him easier access. He stroked her vigorously bringing her closer and closer to what she hoped was her first orgasm on the road to many. When she was right at the edge he spoke to her.

"Look at me!" he growled.

She popped her eyes open; and there stood Paul, touching her in the most intimate way. She'd expected to feel anger, resentment, anxiety, or hatred. Some _normal_ emotion, but instead her body only pooled with a strong desire for the man in front of her.

"Only _I_ can make you feel like this, Bella. _Only me!" _He growled.

She nodded as he continued to stroke her. She screamed his name as she clenched around his fingers. She'd never felt such an intense orgasm in her life. Jake had never come close to what Paul made her feel with only his hands.

Paul continued to stroke her; not allowing her to come down from her amazing high.

"No one else can do it for you like me, little girl. No one. You belong to me!" Bella felt her orgasm rebuilding.

"Yessss." She moaned.

"You're mine."

"Yes!" he leaned over her, placing his mouth at the juncture of her neck and shoulder once again.

"MINE!" He almost snarled.

"YES!" He bit down as she shattered all over him; the bite hitting her with another wave of ecstasy. She writhed beneath him; moaning his name over and over like a mantra. She shuddered as he licked at the still bleeding wound on her neck.

"You're mine, little girl. All mine."

"Yes."

* * *

Bella awoke in a pool of sweat, still lying on Jake's couch. She scanned the small room; praying that she was still alone, only to land on a gaping Quil and, you guessed it, a smug looking Paul. They all stared at each other until Quil finally broke the silence.

"Holy shit, Bella. That was so fucking hot." He all but whispered.

"Ummm…I gotta go…uh…yeah…see you later, Bella!" Quil ran out of the house to do what, Bella didn't know. Or even wanted to know for that matter. Even so, she almost screamed for him not to leave. She saw the smirk spread over Paul's lips as he stalked toward her. He knew. Of course he knew that she was dreaming of him. How couldn't he have known? Oh God, what if he'd heard her scream his name?

He crouched down in front of her.

"Well, well, well, little girl. What were you dreaming about?"

**AN: Hoped you guys liked this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I know it's been forever! Enjoy!**

Bella stared blankly at Paul's crouched frame. She was still somewhat disoriented from her dream, but she was still very aware of him. He smirked at her and leaned in closer, flaring his nostrils as he inhaled her scent. She shuddered involuntarily, relishing in the feel of his proximity to her. She felt a vibration flow through her body when he reached out to smooth away a strand hair from her face. Her tongue darted out over her bottom lip as she watched him watching her. He snorted and dropped the ends of her hair, moving away from her with supernatural speed. She shivered at the sudden chill in the air.

"So? Some dream, huh?"

"W-what?"

He smirked again. Enjoying the control he had over her mind, no doubt. He chuckled. His lips spread into a shit eating grin.

"What were you dreaming about, little girl?" He said in a deep, sing-song voice. Was he taunting her?

She shook her head groggily. Suddenly, as if the fog had miraculously lifted from her mind, it hit her. She'd been dreaming about him, about _Paul; _and he was there to see it. She tore her eyes from him as a blush crept up her neck and onto her face. She felt his eyes burning a hole through to her soul.

"Bel-la?" He sang her name.

She looked toward him, and gasped at their sudden closeness. He'd moved back toward her in less than a second. She retreated further into the couch. He cocked his head to the side and watched her intently.

"You're not scared of me, are you, little girl?"

She shook her head, robotically.

He smirked. "Good girl." He growled as he moved closer. The predatory gleam in his eyes caused her to shudder.

He moved to the edge of the couch, meaning to sit down next to her. She scrambled quickly to the other side. She felt the couch vibrate from the growl he emitted. He crawled closer to her, moving directly between her legs.

Warmth spread throughout her body; her traitorous, mutinous body, as it reacted to their sudden closeness. The heat radiating from his body was almost overwhelming. She welcomed it. He inhaled deeply; his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

She whimpered and his eyes moved swiftly to hers.

"You smell so fucking edible, Bella." He growled.

"I _know_ you were dreaming about me Bella." He said as he crawled closer to her.

"I…no…I wasn't…"

He moved up further. Her legs were almost wrapped around him. She stared down at their nearing pelvises and glanced up at him. He smirked and pulled her down until they were touching; his prominent arousal grinding into her heated core. She bit back a moan.

"No point in denying it, Swan. The scent of your lie is so strong, I can taste it."

She was befuddled. He could what?

"I…I…um…"

He laughed at her.

"Damn, Swan. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no. T-too…you're too close. I.. I"

"What? I'm too _close_ to you, little girl?" He said emphasizing the word "close" with a grind of his hips. She cried out and he laughed.

"Hmmmm. Feels good, doesn't it?"

She bit her lip hard, drowning out any sound of approval. She instead shook her head roughly.

"Now, now, Bella. Is that anyway to treat the man of your dreams?"

"You're not the man of my dreams!" She spat, suddenly able to find her voice.

He bucked his hips against hers once again. She panted.

"You sure about that?"

"Y-yes."

"And when did you come to that realization, Swan? Was that before or after you screamed my name?"

Holy shit! She didn't. No, she couldn't have. She scanned her memory frantically; praying that she hadn't uttered his name. She remembered the all too real feeling of her earth shattering orgasm; and to her horror the way she screamed his name as she came. She shivered. She _did _scream his name and he _had_ heard it; and if that realization wasn't scary enough, she suddenly remembered Quil and his hasty exit.

"D-did Quil hear?"

"No. He got here right after; lucky girl." She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed momentarily; that was until he dipped his head and ran his nose over the length of her neck. He inhaled deeply; releasing his breath in a low growl.

She shivered. She had to do something to stop this. It didn't matter that the electricity she felt from the feel of his body against hers was driving her to the brink of insanity. It didn't matter that she wanted to pull him impossibly closer and kiss him until she was delirious. It didn't matter that even though what they were doing was more than wrong, she had never felt more _right _in her life. No, what mattered was that she was on her boyfriend's couch and, in a compromising position with his pack brother.

"Paul, please. We can't do this."

"Do what, Swan? Nothing wrong with a little harmless groping between friends."

"_This _isn't harmless."

"Of course it is. If I wanted it, I would _take _it." Another word emphasized by the grinding of his sex into hers.

She shuddered as her body temperature kicked up a notch. The thought of him taking anything sent chills up her spine; and not in a bad way.

He inhaled deeply; his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The thick smell of her arousal was clouding his senses. He exhaled roughly.

"You like that, huh, little girl? You like the idea of me claiming you? The idea of me doing all kinds of things to this sweet little body of yours? You wouldn't begin to understand what I could do to you right now, Swan." He said as his mouth ghosted over her neck, ear, and lips.

Bella whimpered. She wanted to understand. She wanted him to _make_ her understand. She wanted him to take all that she had to give; and she would give it willingly. Bella moaned as his warm lips connected with the slip of skin that he'd marked only moments ago in her dream. He ran his hands over her body. All rational thought was gone as his hands made contact with her skin. She moved on auto pilot; spreading her legs further apart to accommodate his large size. She was giving into him, into this feeling of want that she couldn't bring herself to understand; and God, how she wanted him.

She shuddered as he ran his hands up her thigh; reaching the tiny slip of covering that was her panties. She closed her eyes and moaned as his fingers made contact with her lace covered sex. She was on the brink of losing her mind if she didn't feel some friction against her soon. She was on the edge. Even touching him was intense; she had never felt so strong a connection with anyone. Not Edward, not even J-

No! Jake! She couldn't do this! Not to Jake. They had to stop.

"P-Paul?"

He growled low and long in response. His wolf was close.

"Please. We can't…we can't do this."

His let out another growl; this one more feral than the last.

"Paul. What about Jake?"

All movement stopped and he snarled as pushed himself off of her.

She moved to a sitting position as he stood in front of her; his eyes ablaze with passion, his jaw set firm. Another wave of heat coursed his way through her body. He chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"Not today, little girl; but very, very soon."

He headed toward the back door. He stopped to glance over his shoulder at her.

"And you may want to get out of here. I can hear Billy getting closer and Jake's not too far behind. I don't think you want to explain why you have my scent all over you."

She blanched. She wouldn't even know where to begin explaining that. She bolted up and tripped over her own two feet as she headed for the door. She braced herself for the fall but never felt the impact as she was wrapped up in a pair of strong arms. She looked up from the floor to see Paul smirking down at her.

"S-sorry." She stammered.

He laughed a genuine laugh.

"You know Swan; I'm starting to think that you're just making excuses for me to touch you."

She laughed with him. It did seem like it. The laughter died down as they stared into each other's eyes. They stood there for a minute, neither letting go of the other. She didn't want to move. She would be happy to stay in his arms forever. How the hell did he do that to her? One minute she was running from him and the next she was running to him. She couldn't understand it.

He dipped his head toward hers; his lips hovering over her own. Just as she thought he was moving in for the kill, he moved his mouth to her ear.

"Better get going, Swan."

_Oh shit._ She thought as he yanked her to her feet. Not a moment later, she heard the sound of Sue's truck pulling up. Paul ran out first, mumbling a greeting to the tribal elders and Bella bolted out the door shortly after him.

"Hey Bella, I thought you were waiting for Jake?" Billy asked as she stumbled by them. Paul was long gone.

"Um...I…I have to get home. Homework, you know?"

"I guess." Billy shrugged.

Bella moved hastily toward her truck. "Tell Jake I'll see him later!" She yelled as she finally made it into the cab.

She drove as fast as her truck could carry her; driving further and further away from her betrayal.

She couldn't believe she had done that to Jake. He would be devastated if he found out. Oh, god; the pack mind! Of course, he would find out! She was mortified. She had single handedly destroyed the pack.

She had made it into her driveway before she burst into tears; her body quaking from her sobs. The door of her truck flew open and she was engulfed in a pair of strong, warm arms. She fought initially; thinking it was Jake. She smacked at his hands, she couldn't let him near her with his pack brother's scent all over her.

Her hands were immediately pinned to her sides.

"Stop fighting me, Swan."

She opened her eyes to see a naked Paul standing in her driveway.

"Paul?"

"I could hear you crying from the woods. You're lucky Jake had already phased out, or it would be him coming to your rescue. What's wrong?"

She stared at him incredulously.

"_What's wrong?" _She shrieked. "I cheated on Jake! I betrayed him, and now the man that I was two seconds from screwing on his couch is standing in my driveway, _naked!_"

She shook with rage.

"You have to go. I can't do this. We can't do this. You can't keep doing this to me, Paul. You have to stop or I'll have to tell Jacob."

He stepped away from her, calmly removing his cutoffs from the strap on his leg. Pulling them on, he straightened up and glared at her.

"What _exactly_ are you going to tell him, Swan? Are you going to tell him about when you let me run my hands all over your body the night I stayed at your house? What about how you screamed my name while you dreamed of me fucking you? Oh, how about you tell him about how we almost fucked on his living room couch? Seeing a pattern here, Swan? You're a willing participant in all of this. You want me as much as I want you."

"No." She shook her head defiantly.

He moved in closer to her and her breathing hitched. Paul ran his nose from the base of her neck to her ear.

He growled.

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded.

"I _know_ you feel the same way I do, Bella. I can practically _feel_ your desire for me."

Bella whimpered.

"I-I…no." She pushed at his chest; causing him to back off.

"I don't know what the hell is going on between us, Paul; but I do know that I can't hurt Jacob that way. He loves me and I love him, and that's all that matters. You need to go."

She got out of her truck, slamming the door behind her and marched to her front door. She knew that he was watching her, but she wouldn't stop. She opened the door, turning to close it and Paul was there.

"I don't care what you say, Bella. I know how you feel and _that's _all that matters."

With that, he stormed off toward the tree line, phasing just as he made it inside. Bella closed the door, and went up to her room. She didn't know what to do. She loved Jake, but she knew Paul was right. She couldn't exactly understand _where _ these feelings came from or _why_ she had them, but she knew they were there. Her actions tonight proved it. Once again, she was at a point in her life where she had feelings for two men; and once again, she had no idea who to choose.

**AN2: Well, my loves...that was chapter 5. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Two chapters in the same month? It's weird, right? LOL! Please remember to review. I know I've been sucking at responses but trust me that all comments/criticism are greatly appreciated. I promise I'll do better! Enjoy! :-)**

It had been two weeks since Bella realized her feelings for Paul; and she hadn't set foot in La Push since then. She wouldn't; not even to see Jake. Bella was trying to stay true to her word; whatever was going on between her and Paul had to stop. She tried to cut all ties with him, but it was nearly impossible. No matter how much she'd try to avoid him, he was there. He was at her job, he was at her school, he was even at her house; but even worse, he was in her _mind_.

Not a moment went by when she wasn't thinking of Paul. He was _always _in her thoughts; even in her subconscious. She was constantly plagued with dreams of him; dreams of them lying in bed together, of him making love to her and worshiping her body, dreams of him dominating her and claiming her over and over again, dreams of their _children_. She woke up every night in a cold sweat and swore that she saw him standing at the foot of her bed; watching her. She didn't know what the hell was going on with her and it killed her because she knew…she _knew _that because of all this; things would never be the same with Jake. She felt deep down in her soul that she would have to let him go; but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't break his heart like that; not after everything he had done for her.

But even though she felt that way, she'd been avoiding him like the plague. She hated lying to him, but it had become necessary as he always wanted to spend time with her and she couldn't bear facing him right now; especially with this heavy burden on her heart. She made up any excuse she could think of; homework, hanging out with friends, cooking for Charlie, _anything. _ She could hear the disappointment in his voice every time she denied him. Sure, she didn't want to break his heart; but she was still hurting him. She just didn't know what to do.

Bella sighed as she watched the clock at work. Time seemed to be creeping along at a snail's pace. She had been thinking about her current predicament all day while also spending the entire day listening to Mike's incessant ramblings. Needless to say, she was mentally exhausted. She had only gotten a moment of peace when he went to go help a customer every now and again and even that freedom was short lived.

It was nearing 9 o'clock, and Bella couldn't wait to close the store for the night. Mike had gone back to check inventory and Bella had begun her nightly closing ritual of restocking and reorganizing the displays, wiping down the counters and vacuuming the floor. Just as Bella was closing out the register, she heard the bell over the door ring, signaling the arrival of a new customer.

"Sorry, we're closing down for the night." She said without glancing up from the machine.

"Well I was hoping you could help me out anyway." Bella jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. She looked up into his intense gaze; his dark eyes shining as he met her soft brown ones.

"Jake." She whispered.

He walked towards her. Her knees went weak at the sight of him. She grasped the counter to keep herself from falling over. She wasn't ready for this.

"Surprise." He said; his 1000 watt smile beaming at her.

"Um…uh…that it most certainly is. Wh…um…what are you doing here?"

"Well, since my beautiful girlfriend can't make it out to me, I'm coming out to her." He said as he pulled her from behind the counter.

Her body tensed as he wrapped her into his arms. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. He sighed contentedly into her hair.

"I missed you, honey."

She pulled away from him; her gaze immediately dropping to the floor.

"I…um…I missed you too, Jake. I'm sorry I haven't been making too much time for you lately." She said; wringing her hands. It wasn't a complete lie. She _did_ miss him and she _was_ sorry that they weren't spending that much time together. It was all her fault. If she had just told him about that first night with Paul, none of this would be happening. Hell, Paul might have been given an Alpha order from Sam to stay away from her. The crazy part was she couldn't bear the thought him being taken from her. She was so screwed up.

"You okay, Bells? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Do I? I'm just um…I feel kinda bad about…_everything._" She knew he wouldn't hear the double meaning in her words. How could he?

He placed his finger under her chin, lifting her face. She focused on him as he brought his closer to hers; stopping just so that their lips brushed before he whispered, "It's okay."

He kissed her lips softly and she melted against him. He was just so damn loveable. He broke their kiss and pulled back, smiling down at her.

"It's not a big deal Bells. I get that you can't spend every moment with me." He shrugged. "I mean, yeah, it sucks that I haven't seen you in a while, but it's cool. Just…try to make time for your boyfriend soon, okay?"

She smiled at him; blinking back the tears that were threatening to form. If he only knew the real reason she'd been avoiding him. Why the hell did he have to be so understanding?

"Okay. I promise." She was determined to give him the time that he needed. It wasn't fair of her to neglect him because of some stupid connection she had to Paul. No. She wouldn't let him win. With that, she squared her shoulders and stuck out her chin.

"I'm about to get out of here in a few. You want to do something?"

He beamed at her.

"Yeah. How about a movie?"

"Sure. Let me just finish up here and I'll be ready to go, okay?"

"Cool."

Jacob went to sit on one of the stools in the shoe department. He crossed his ankles and brought his arms behind his head; leaning back onto the shelves as he watched her move. She smiled. His gaze never made her unsure or uncomfortable, not like Paul's did. Jacob's eyes followed her lovingly while Paul's gaze was always scrutinizing and calculating. She never knew what was on his mind.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying desperately to dispel all thought of him. Tonight would be about her and Jacob. Bella walked back to the store room to find Mike. She wanted to let him know that she was leaving.

"Mike?" She called. She ventured deeper into the building's storage area, but couldn't locate him anywhere. She noticed that the backdoor was open and figured that he had gone to take out the trash.

She sighed. She was at war with herself; did she just leave? Or, should she go back and tried to find him? Her nobler self won the debate and Bella traveled out back to find him.

"Mike?" he was still nowhere to be found. Bella was becoming irritated.

She heard a noise by the dumpsters and decided to follow it. She sighed; walking over to the dumpster.

"Mike."

"Not exactly." The growl that emanated from his chest sent chills up her spine. She turned towards him and stared blankly at him. What the hell was he doing here?

"Are you shitting me?" She shrieked.

He smirked.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"You _know_ Jake is here." She hissed.

"Yeah, I know he's here. You two looked pretty _fucking_ cozy in there, too."

She gaped at him.

"Is that why you cornered me out here? Because you're _jealous_?"

He growled.

"It's a good fucking reason."

She sighed.

"Paul, you _cannot_ keep doing this! Stop showing up at my job! Stop coming to my school _and_ my house. Just stay away from me!"

"You know you don't want that." He said as he moved closer to her.

She stepped back further and further until he had her trapped between him and the brick siding of the store. How the hell did she keep letting him trap her like this?

"Stop denying this, Bella. You know good and fucking well that you feel something for me. If I have to stalk you every day of your fucking life, you will understand that you belong to me."

"I don't belong to you! I am not your fucking property, Paul! I belong _with_ Jake and nobody else. I don't know what the hell this freaky connection you have to me is but I know that it's wrong. How can you do this to your pack mate? Your _brother?_"

He snarled.

"This is not about fucking brotherhood Bella! This is about what feels right."

He paused gauging her reaction.

"This feels right." He said before leaning in to kiss her. He growled against her lips as he tasted his brother's scent on her. The vibration rumbled through her body and she melted against him. She moaned at the feel of him against her body. He nipped at her bottom lip; causing her to whimper. He ran his tongue across the same lip; soothing the burn from his bite. She parted her lips; darting her tongue out just enough to taste his.

He dipped his tongue into her mouth; groaning as he tasted her. They battled briefly for dominance but a growl from Paul made Bella submit. He rubbed his hands all over her body; covering every inch of her. She moaned as he gripped her ass. He ran his hands down further and gripped her thighs; roughly hoisting her up his body. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Paul pressed her up against the brick wall and Bella immediately felt his prominent arousal resting against her heat. She felt him smirk against her lips as he began rocking against her mercilessly. She moaned against his lips. The heat radiating from his body mixed with the delicious friction he was causing against her sex was driving her to the brink of insanity. He was intoxicating. She clawed at him, pulling him impossibly closer. She knew it was wrong; wanting him like this, letting him touch her the way he was, but she couldn't control herself. It was as if something inside of her was calling for him; only for him.

"Bells?" Bella's body froze against Paul's as she heard Jacob approaching.

She panicked. "Paul, put me down." she whispered frantically. When he didn't respond, she thrashed against him.

"Paul, please. _Please_ put me down."

"This isn't over." He growled lowly against her ear, causing her to shiver.

He set her on her feet and moved away from her. Bella tried her best at smoothing out her appearance.

"You look fine." He growled.

She glared at him. She would _be_ fine if it wasn't for his sudden appearance. Paul threw his arm over Bella and they casually strode into the store room together.

"What are you doing?"

"My scent is all over you Swan. This would explain why."

"Oh." She blushed.

"Hey Jake." She called out to him as he met them in the hall.

He frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here, Paul?"

Paul snorted.

"I was just in the neighborhood when I ran into Swan here. She was out back looking for the Newton kid. You seen him?"

"Uh…yeah. He was looking for her too. Guess they just missed each other." He shrugged.

"Guess so." She giggled nervously.

"Hey Paul, you said you were in the neighborhood?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell were you doing in a back alley?"

The deviant smirk that graced Paul's lips brought chills up Bella's spine.

Jake chuckled.

"Dude, never mind. I don't even want to know."

Paul chuckled darkly. "No. You don't."

Bella shivered.

"You ready for that movie, Bella?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Let me just tell Mike that I'm leaving."

"No need. I already told him. He's finishing with the register. He's just waiting for us to leave so he can lock up."

"Oh. Okay. Well, let's go."

Bella could feel the tenseness in Paul's body. She could only hope that he would let her go without causing a scene. She felt the small tremors rippling over his body. Somehow something in her gut told her that this would end badly if she didn't think of something.

"Hey Jake, can you go grab my bag from under the counter out front? That way we can all just leave out the back. The theatre's only a couple blocks over."

"Uh, yeah. Okay sure. Be right back honey. And Lahote? Take your hands off my woman."

He grunted, but dropped his arm unceremoniously.

When she was sure Jake was out of earshot, she whispered to him.

"You can't get mad every time I have to go to Jake. He's my boyfriend."

"Not for fucking long." He growled. "I want you at my house tomorrow. No excuses, little girl. You know I won't hesitate to come find you."

She shuddered. She knew.

Paul dashed out the back door just as Jake was coming back out to the store room.

"Where'd he go all of a sudden?"

She shrugged.

"Booty call?"

Jake chuckled.

"Yeah. Probably."

He walked to her, wrapping her up in his arms. He inhaled and pulled back.

"Eew. Bells next time don't let Paul get so close to you. You reek of him and sex."

She laughed halfheartedly.

"Great. Now I'll have to scrub my skin raw in the shower tonight."

He laughed.

"Or you could just let me rub my scent all over you?" he said as he ran his nose along her neck.

She squealed.

"Jake!"

"What?" He said, feigning innocence.

She shook her head.

"Come on. We're gonna miss the last show." He said grabbing her hand.

They walked hand and hand toward the theatre. As they were walking she glanced back over her shoulder. There in the shadows stood Paul; watching her every move. He cocked his head to the side as he studied her. A chill ran up her spine as she remembered that she was expected at his house tomorrow. She didn't know how she would pull it off, but she _knew_ she had to be there.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Many thanks to MistC for beta-ing this for me! You are the GREATEST! Enjoy everyone!**

Bella paced frantically in front of her window. She didn't know what to do. Paul had given basically given her a direct order and she didn't follow it. She'd gone the entire day without even once stopping in La Push; and how could she? Jake would be able to hear her coming a mile away. Hell, the whole rez knew what her truck sounded like. She just couldn't risk it. But, now she had to deal with Paul and the fact that he would be none too happy about her standing him up.

"_You know I won't hesitate to come find you." _He'd said. She shuddered. It was only a matter of time. She could feel it. He would be there soon enough.

"Bells?" Charlie called up the stairs, breaking her from her thoughts.

She opened her door, walking out to the top of the stairs to respond.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I'm headed out. Make sure you lock up after me, you hear? Don't want anybody breaking in on my little girl."

_Yeah right._ She thought. _If only he knew._

"No problem, Dad." She said walking down the stairs. She followed him to the front door. He stopped short of opening it and turned to give her a hug. She was surprised. Charlie was not the type to show emotion. She melted into him anyway as his fatherly hug soothed her frazzled nerves. She didn't know what had prompted this abrupt showing of emotion but she was more than happy with it.

He pulled back from her and mussed her hair.

"You just looked like you needed that, kiddo."

She smiled.

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem. Anything you uh…need to talk about?" _Hmm…Charlie is very insightful tonight._ She thought.

"Nope. I'm okay. Just a little nervous about finals, that's all." She lied.

Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. Not, my Bells. You're gonna knock 'em dead. Well, I'm off. I'll see you in the morning, kid."

"Night, Dad."

He headed out the door and she closed and locked it behind him. She cursed the day he started working the night shift.

Bella watched from the window as Charlie pulled his cruiser out of the driveway. He waved at her as he pulled off.

_Not much longer now. _ She thought warily. She knew he was waiting for Charlie to leave; then he would corner her. Somehow she knew how his mind worked.

She sighed. She didn't know how she had gotten herself into this mess. If she was really being honest with herself, she really didn't _do_ anything. This was all _his _fault! Everything that was happening to her; everything she was feeling was _all_ _his_ _fault_! Her date with Jake had been a disaster because she couldn't get him off her mind. It wasn't fair! Not to her, not to anybody; least of all, Jake. He didn't deserve what Paul was making her do to him.

She continued with her inner musings until she heard a thump overhead. _Shit! _ She wasn't ready to face him. She wanted to hide, to leave; anything that would stop her from having to see him right now.

"I know you're here, little girl. I can feel you." She heard him calling to her. The mere sound of his voice excited her and repulsed her all at the same time.

She whimpered. Her body was calling for him. The need to be near him was starting to get on her nerves.

She sighed as she made her way to the stairs; her steps feeling lighter and heavier all at the same time. She made her way to her room and she saw him. Her heart leapt with fear and excitement.

"Paul." She whispered.

His hard gaze landed on her petite frame. He crooked his finger and motioned for her to come to him. She immediately obeyed.

She stood directly in front of him. He gently cupped the back of her neck with his massive hand and pulled her closer. She knew what was coming and she didn't fight it. Of course she didn't. Her body wanted him; _needed_ him. His lips brushed lightly against hers before capturing them in a kiss that heated her all the way through to her soul. He nipped at her lips, soothing the burn with his tongue. She shuddered against him.

"Paul." She moaned as she pulled away from his lips.

He growled once she broke contact.

"I told you to come to me today, little girl. Why didn't you?" He said as he continued to cup her neck; his thumb caressing the nape. He wrapped his arm around her bringing her impossibly closer.

She closed her eyes; relishing the feel of his touch.

"I-I couldn't. Jake would've known…"

He growled at the mention of his name.

"I don't give a _fuck_ about Jake, Bella. You belong to me."

Her eyes snapped open. It was as if she had just been brought back to reality. She wasn't his. She was Jake's. What they were doing was wrong. She pulled away from him. They both knew that he could hold her there easily, but he let her go.

"I don't belong to you, Paul. I'm not yours. You can't just show up here whenever you see fit and turn my life upside down."

"Oh but I can, Bella. And you do belong to me."

"Paul..."

"What has Jakey-boy told you about us wolves, little girl?" he said, interrupting her next statement.

"You mean besides, the fact that you sprout fur, kill vampires, and have super human abilities? Nothing. I didn't know there was anything else to tell."

He smirked.

"Oh…there's _lots_ more to tell, little girl. You should go ask him. Ask him to tell you what _imprinting_ is and what it means when it happens to a wolf."

Bella worried her bottom lip as she wondered why Jake would want to keep anything from her.

"Why can't _you_ tell me what it means?"

He chuckled darkly.

"I'd much rather you hear it from him. It would mean more."

She scrunched up her nose at him, as she tried to figure out exactly what he meant.

"I don't understand."

He grunted.

"You won't. Not until Jakey-boy tells you what you need to know."

"Fine, I'll ask him. But…"

He silenced her with another sweltering kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue searched for hers. Damn him; she couldn't resist. She craved his touch. He captivated her body and soul. Her mind still fought almost pointlessly against him. Her subconscious screamed at her to let him go; to tell Jake to keep him away from her, but she never would. Her body always won out against her common sense.

He broke their kiss and she almost gasped for breath. He had literally kissed her breathless. She panted into his mouth and grasped at him; not wanting to let him go.

He chuckled and pulled away from her.

"Be patient, little girl."

She sighed.

"Why do I feel this way? Why can't I say no to you?"

He chuckled again.

"Have your conversation with Jake. You'll figure out why. I have to go." He said as he walked toward her window.

She looked taken aback. This was not at all how she figured this night would be going. She was almost disappointed that he didn't have her panting up against the wall and begging for more like he had the night before.

"What? Wait, why?"

A smug smirk spread across his lips.

"I love hearing that from you." He said as he crossed the room taking her back into his arms.

"I love that you want me to stay with you."

He ran his nose along her neck and jaw line. She shuddered.

"Soon. Oh so soon. You'll be mine. In every. Single. Way." He completed each word with an open mouth kiss along the length of her neck.

"God, Paul. _Please."_

He laughed genuinely.

"Please _what_, Swan?" he said as he backed her up against her door. She hadn't even noticed that he closed it.

He lifted her into the oh so familiar position he'd had her in just the night before. _Thank you, God._ She thought to herself as she wrapped her legs around his waist. This is exactly what she wanted. He pressed his hardening cock against her jean-clad core.

"Is this what you wanted, little girl? Huh? You want to feel me next you?" he rocked against her.

"Ooooh." She moaned.

"Did you want to feel how hard you make me, huh?" he continued to grind against her.

"Mmmm, Paul!" She was so close, he could smell it.

He growled. The wolf was starting to stir.

"Or did you want to feel me inside of you? Huh?" She could feel the vibration from his growl throughout her body. That, in combination with his words, brought her closer to the edge.

"Paul!"

"You want me inside of that tight little cunt, Bella? Hmm? Tell me you want me. Tell me how bad you want my cock inside of you."

"Yes! Oh, yes! I want you, Paul. All of you…inside me."

He growled. He struggled with his control. He wanted her so bad, but she couldn't have all of him…not just yet. Not until she knew.

"Cum for me, Bella. Cum. Right. Now." He growled against her ear.

She screamed his name as she came, with him following right behind her; his release coming in hot spurts.

"Fuck!" He snarled.

Bella shivered. She had never felt something so intense; and their clothes were still on. He kissed her hard.

"You belong to me, little girl." He panted against her lips.

"I…Paul…"

"Shhh. Just…talk to Jake, Swan." He let her down slowly; letting her find her balance before releasing her. He kissed her again before bounding out of the window. She watched as he ran into the forest. She felt simply euphoric. She still felt high from her orgasm, she still felt his lips against hers; she still felt his hands roaming all over her body. She moaned and shivered at the memory of him against her.

Bella was lying in bed before the realization of what they'd done had hit her. She had cheated on Jake. She broke down. She was the worse type of person. How could she say she loved Jake when all she did was do things that would hurt him in the worse way? What had she done? She didn't deserve someone as good as him. She sobbed uncontrollably. She was a blubbering mess before a warm pair of arms encased her body. She knew who it was.

"No! No, Paul! Go! Please!"

He growled.

"No. I'm not going to let you hurt like this alone. Now shut up and let me hold you."

She fought against him some more before finally relenting.

"I…I c-can't…d-do this P-Paul." She hiccupped. "I c-can't. It's s-so wr-wrong."

"It's not wrong, little girl. I know you feel the same way I feel. You feel more for me than you do for Jake. I know it."

She lifted up to look in his eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I can _feel_ how you feel about me."

"How?"

He chuckled.

"Talk to Jake."

"You keep saying that! Why can't I talk to you?"

He growled.

"Just do what I told you to do. Ask him about imprinting."

"God damn it, Paul! This shit is confusing enough without you talking in fucking circles!"

He kissed her hard.

"Mmm. I love it when you lose your temper. You're so damn cute."

She groaned.

"Paul now's so not time for that."

"It's always the time for that with me, Swan."

She sighed and shook her head. What the hell was wrong with her? Why did the strangest shit always seem to happen to her?

"What the hell am I gonna do? It's not like I don't love Jake, Paul. I gave him my v-card for fuck's sake."

He snarled.

"Don't fucking remind me!"

She shrank back; feeling as though he had slapped her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just….I don't know what to do here."

"That's simple. Figure out which one you want more; _after_ you talk to Jake."

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead.

"You good?"

She nodded again.

"Good. I'm leaving, _again. _No more emotional breakdowns tonight, cool?"

She giggled.

"Cool."

Paul leapt out of her window again, he hoped for the last time that night. He knew what he was doing. He wanted her to talk to Jake so he could be exposed as the phony he really was. He kept imprinting from her for a reason; and now it was time for that reason to come to light. Bella Swan _would_ be his. She was, after all, his imprint.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Beta'd by the ever so lovely and talented MistC! Thanks, hon! You rock!**

Bella sat her desk, staring blankly at her computer. She had been searching the web frantically trying to find a definition for imprinting. She had done the same thing when she figured out Edward's secret, but this time she was coming up short. The closest she had come was the bonding or "imprinting" between a newborn animal and its parents and something called _genomic imprinting; _and somehow she just _knew_ that this couldn't help her.

She groaned in frustration. _Damn, that Paul_. She thought. He had been annoyingly cryptic about the whole thing and going to Jake for an explanation just wasn't at the top of her 'to do' list. How could she go to him for any type of answers for anything when she couldn't give him answers for her strange behavior lately?

She sighed and stared at her calendar. It had been three days since her last encounter with Paul. Three days? _Christ, was that _all? She thought wearily. It had honestly felt more like a lifetime. She was still tired from their last meeting. Tired and _sore_ from being slammed into the door repeatedly. Her body tingled at the thought of him. Yes, she was tired and yes, she was sore; but she craved him still. Her body was aflame with desire for him; and they still hadn't even slept together!

He was just so unlike anyone she had ever encountered. He wasn't pompous or glamorous like Edward, he wasn't sweet or gentle like Jake. He was the complete opposite of them both. No, he wasn't pompous or glamorous but he was cocky, sexy and confident; and he was nowhere _near_ sweet or gentle. He was coarse, rude, and unapologetic; but she had a need for him that could not be explained.

There was a deep yearning for him that she could feel down in her bones; an aching that wasn't soothed until he touched her. She shuddered. She needed to see him. She wanted him so bad she could taste it; but she had to push those thoughts of him to the back burner. There were more important matters to attend to.

This imprinting business frustrated her. She pushed away from her desk and started to pace the length of her bedroom. She worried her bottom lip as she came to the awful realization that the only way for her to get answers would be to go to Jake. She'd once considered Billy, but she knew that Jake would find out, anyway. She wasn't as close to any of the other elders. Sure, they were Charlie's friends but that didn't mean that they had to give her any information. Old Quil still hated the fact that she "associated with the enemy" so she _knew_ that he wouldn't tell her anything and Harry was sure to tell Billy, and Billy would tell Jake. There was no way around him.

She stood there and sighed as guilt consumed her. Almost immediately her body shook with the strength of her sobs.

She had been so busy researching imprinting that she didn't have time to think of what she'd done to Jake. She had totally immersed herself in trying to find out what it was and she didn't have time to feel. Now, her feelings were starting to overtake her. She was devastated and suddenly exhausted. She remembered the last time she'd had a good night's sleep was after Paul held her during her emotional outburst. Recently though, she'd been plagued by nightmares.

Nightmares of a russet colored wolf growling menacingly at her as she entered La Push. Paul would always come out of nowhere, wrapping her in his arms and protecting her from her own boyfriend. She shivered at the thought of Jake hating her that much. She had to make things right with him, but she wasn't sure how. She knew that she couldn't move forward in their relationship. It was too late for that. She was too far gone in this whole thing with Paul and she would have to break his heart.

Bella continued to sob. She was the worst kind of person. She was a cheater. She had been disloyal. She tried to imagine how it would feel if he'd done the same to her and she knew, she just _knew_ that if she was to face him, he would find out. She could never really lie to him. She was terrible at it. So how the hell was she supposed to stroll up to him and ask him what imprinting was and why the hell he'd decided to keep it from her?

She continued to sob. She sniffled as she continued to think of Jake. He had loved her forever, and how does she repay him? By fooling around with his pack mate!

Deep down she knew that nothing else could be done. She would have to talk to Jake; and she would have to do it soon. She looked at her alarm clock; 8:45pm. Jake would have patrol until 9:30. She jumped up and headed to the shower. She wanted to freshen up before she went down to see him. She took a quick shower, washing her hair with his favorite strawberry shampoo. Why she felt the need to do this, she wasn't sure.

_Sure, Bella. _She thought. _Remind him of all the things he loves about you before you rip his heart out._

She finished showering and dressed in all of his favorites; a pair of distressed, dark wash jeans and a thin, cream colored sweater that clung to her every curve. She threw on her Converse and briefly ran the blow dryer over her hair before she was out the door. She grabbed her coat; putting it on as she walked to her truck.

The drive down to La Push was relatively short, shorter than she wanted it to be. She knew what she had to do, but she dreaded it with every fiber of her being. She pulled up to the little red house and anxiety started to rear it's ugly head. She started to hyperventilate. She had to calm down; it would not be good if she passed out now.

She started to breathe deeply, trying to take control of her emotions. _It's going to be okay, Bella._ With shaking hands, she opened the door; slamming it behind her. She walked up to the little house and knocked on the door.

She stood and waited for what seemed like hours. She searched her mind for what she should say. '_Hey, Jake. How's it going?'_ That just didn't seem appropriate for the conversation she needed to have with him today. After another moment she knocked again. She heard a door slam and someone stomping toward the front door.

She stood there shocked as the front door was nearly yanked off its hinges.

"What the _fuck?" _Jake yelled before realizing it was her.

He looked dumbfounded. "Bells?"

She took in his appearance. He stood there in a pair of cutoffs that haphazardly hung around his waist, his hair was disheveled, his skin was flushed and it glistened with a light sheen of sweat. He looked as though he'd been thoroughly fucked.

"Jake. Who is she?"

"What?" He looked down at his appearance. She turned to walk away.

"Shit. No! Bella!"

She tried to run the short distance to her truck; stumbling along the way. She cursed her clumsiness as she scrambled to regain her footing. Her attempts to escape were futile as she felt a pair of warm arms encase her.

"No!" She screamed as she thrashed against his hold.

"Bella, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, honey. Don't leave like this, please."

"Let me go!"

"Not until you listen to me, Bella."

She continued to thrash before her body eventually went limp in his arms. She sobbed and he turned her around to rest her head on his shoulder. She inhaled his scent; the smell causing her to wrinkle her nose. He smelled wrong. His manly scent was muted by another, more feminine one. It was _her_ scent. She was still completely encased in his arms but she moved her head away from him; not wanting to smell the stench of his betrayal. Sure, she made out with Paul, sure they even dry humped a little, but they hadn't gone to full on fucking. She wanted to break up with Jake before that ever happened. Apparently she was just a tad more concerned with his feelings than he was of hers. At least, that was her rationalization.

Jake continued to rub soothing circles on her back and shoulders. She didn't want him to touch her.

"Put me down, Jake."

"Bella please, just hear me out."

"Why?"

"Because, there's a good explanation for this."

"Oh? You have a good explanation for cheating? I'd love to hear it." Because she herself had been looking for one.

"I know, I know. Just, let me explain. Please?"

She sighed.

"_Fine. _Just put me down. You smell like her."

He sighed as he stood her on her feet. His hands stayed in place at her hips; afraid that she may take off if he let her go. She still didn't want him to touch her.

She looked into his eyes. She hoped the anger in her eyes radiated through to his soul and burned him from the inside out.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She glared daggers at him.

He dropped his arms instantly. Whatever he saw in her eyes had him slightly jarred.

"Bella. Look, I'm-I'm sorry."

"This sounds vaguely familiar." Her words oozed sarcasm.

"Bells, please."

"Don't call me that! Look, you said you had an explanation, so start explaining Jacob."

He hissed at the use of his full name on her lips.

"Do you hate me?"

"How can you ask me that right now?" She grizzled.

He stared at her, hopeful.

It was a good question. Did she hate him? No. She never could. She was however, devastated beyond comprehension.

"I don't hate you, Jake. I'm just really hurt."

"I know, honey. Just…please just know that I would never do anything like this to you intentionally."

She wrinkled her forehead in question.

"Bells, just listen. There's this thing that happens to us wolves when we first phase. It's when we find our soul mate. It's called…"

"Imprinting."

He blinked at her.

"How did you…"

"Never mind. Just keep going."

He hesitated before continuing.

"Um, yeah…it normally happens when we first phase. I'm not sure why it took so long in my case; probably because I didn't want to see anyone but you." He paused as he looked longingly at her.

She huffed in irritation.

"Anyway, we look into her eyes and it's like love at first sight on steroids. Nothing else in this world matters. Not your family or your friends…"

"Or first loves."

She continuously jabbed at him. The more she thought about this situation, the more riled up she got. He knew that he could imprint and he decided to start a relationship with her; knowing full well that he could leave her at the drop of a hat.

"Damn it, Bella. You're not even trying to let me explain." He huffed.

"Explain what? I get it, Jake. You imprinted on…whoever the hell she is in there…and now what? She's your soul mate right? Congratulations!"

"Please, Bells. I thought you would be more understanding."

"What is there to understand? You know what, understand this; you're an asshole! You started a relationship with me, you took my fucking _virginity_ and for what? Was it just because you could?"

"No! Bella, I love you. I didn't think this would happen."

"But it did, didn't it? Why did you keep something like this from me, Jake? Why?"

He didn't answer.

"You know what? I know why; because you're a selfish prick!"

"Bella I didn't know…"

"What you _knew_ was that there was a possibility that I would leave you if I knew about this. You were so scared of losing me you decided to hide something this _important_ from me. You acted like a scared, selfish little boy. You didn't give me a choice, Jake. You made the choice for me. You're no better than Edward."

He growled. "I'm not like him!"

"No! You're worse than him! _He_ would never do _this_ to me! If I wanted to leave, he would let me make that choice. You took that from me."

She heard the screen door open and a beautiful russet skinned girl with short cropped, raven hair stepped out in one of his shirts. It was her favorite shirt of his; the black one that hugged every inch of muscle on his upper body.

"Jake is everything okay?"

Bella sniffled.

"Everything's fine, Mina. I'll be there in a second."

Bella gnawed at her bottom lip. Mina. Her name was Mina.

Mina looked on apprehensively as she hesitantly went back inside the house.

She sighed.

"She's really pretty, Jake. Look, I gotta go."

"Bella wait…"

"No. I understand that you couldn't help this but you could've told me from the beginning. I loved you, Jake. I would've been with you regardless."

She walked away, leaving him standing there in anguish.

"Bella!" She heard him yell as she closed her truck door. She pulled off before the tears could start to flow. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her like this. She kept driving until she made it to the cliffs. She actually contemplated jumping for one morbid second until she came back to her senses. She needed to get the hell away from La Push, but not before she gave a certain someone a piece of her mind. As far as she was concerned, this was all his fault!

She sped as fast as her truck could carry her. Her truck roared down the road to Sam's. She slammed on the breaks scattering the gravel from the driveway everywhere. She got out of the truck; not bothering to close the door. _This won't take long_. She thought. She stomped up to the front door. It was opened before she had a chance to knock.

"Bella! What can I do for you?" Emily was always happy to see her. Though she found it somewhat difficult, she smiled back at Emily. She just couldn't bring herself to be rude to her.

"Hey, Em. Is Sam here?"

She nodded; still smiling sweetly. "He's upstairs. Go on up."

She walked up the stairs, trying carefully not to stomp. She didn't want to disrespect Emily's house.

When she found Sam, she unleashed her fury.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?"

He sighed. She knew by his demeanor that he already knew what was going on.

"I couldn't. We love you, but you aren't part of the pack Bella. If Jake said he didn't want you to know; we couldn't tell you."

"So just let my heart get broken again? Don't you think I've already suffered enough? You should know, you're the one who found me the first time!"

He visibly flinched at her words.

"Bella, please understand. There was nothing I could do."

"Are you kidding? You're the fucking Alpha. Overrule the decision not to tell me!"

He looked taken aback; like that thought had never occurred to him.

"Sam, you're kidding, right? You never thought to do that?"

He sighed.

"I just thought I was doing what was best for my pack."

"Well good job, you succeeded. And here I always I thought you were my friend." She turned to leave, almost forgetting the reason she'd come in the first place. She glared at him.

"Where the _fuck_ is Paul Lahote?"

**AN: *Hiding behind computer* Okay, I know you probably want to flog me after the way Bella found out about imprinting. It _was _really harsh. But honestly, it was kind of killing two birds with one stone. Bella found out about imprinting and Jake is no longer in the picture. It will ultimately work out for the better. Promise. *peeks around screen* Still with me?**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Soooo? Did you miss me? I know...Finally, right? I won't make excuses...but RL can SERIOUSLY be a drag. Well...here's the next chap...beta'd by the ever so lovely Astridt244...hearts you, honey! Well guys, let me know what you think!**

Bella stormed out of Sam and Emily's, barely hearing as Emily yelled after her; questioning where her so called _friend_ was going and what the matter was. Bella completely ignored her. She was halfway to her truck when she felt a pair of warm arms encase her. She shrieked in anger as she bucked against Sam's hold. He had been utterly useless, in more ways than one. He hadn't lifted a finger to help her. He let it all go on; the lies about Jake's imprinting, the cheating, and whatever the hell was going on between her and Paul. She just knew he had a hand in that sick shit somewhere. No one would be able to convince her otherwise. He _had_ provided her with the location to Paul's house, though; and that was the end of his usefulness. He wasn't her friend. She knew that now.

She continued to fight him.

"Bella, _please_? Don't go like this. We all love you and we'll work it out together." She heard Sam's words but didn't believe a single one.

"Let me go, Sam. You don't love me. You love your brothers. Pack first, right? I'm not pack. Just let me go."

His grip loosened and he turned her.

"You're not pack, but you're the closest damn thing to it. It'll hurt everyone if you leave."

She glared at him.

"I guess everyone should have thought about that before they let Jake break my fucking heart! Goodbye Sam. Tell Emily I'll miss her."

She knew she was being somewhat of a hypocrite. She had been close to letting Paul take her on so many occasions. She hardly had room to be judgmental.

She knew in all honesty, that she was overreacting somewhat, but the shit still stung.

Sam dropped his hold and backed away from her.

"Don't do this, Bella."

"_I_ didn't do this, Sam. The decision, once again, was made for me."

She clambered into her truck, the engine roaring to life as she turned the ignition. She sped away, as fast as her truck would carry her, spraying gravel everywhere. She looked in her rearview mirror at the tiny house she had come to call a sanctuary. She saw Sam staring after her, holding a sobbing Emily in his arms. A few traitorous tears ran down her cheeks as she tore her eyes away from the people she had once called family.

She drove as fast as her truck could carry her in the direction of Paul's house. She felt like he had played her. He knew, had to know, that Jake had imprinted. She felt set up, like he had sent her there knowing that his imprint would be there. She wondered how long this had gone on. How long had Jake been seeing them both? How long had he been screwing them both? The more she thought about it, the more upset she became. By the time she'd reached the little shack at the edge of the woods, her vision was blurred by angry tears. She skidded to a halt. Throwing the truck in park, she hopped out of the cab; leaving the engine running. She wouldn't be there long.

She reached his door and kicked it, determined to kick it in. She yelled Paul's name repeatedly. Not receiving an answer, she continuously beat at the door, letting it take the brunt of her frustration; hitting it like it was the man who owned the little house. She continued punching and kicking for what seemed like hours. Feeling both deflated and defeated, Bella slid to the floor and wept. She cried for everything that she had been through, she cried because all of the people involved who had lied to her; the people that were supposed to love and protect her. She cried for those she had lied to, for the love she had that was now lost forever. She just cried.

In the midst of her tears, she felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck and a warmth tingle through her body. The sensation use to give her butterflies but now, it just disgusted her. She sobbed harder. She felt her stomach churn as it threatened to spill it's contents in his presence.

He took in the state of his battered door and her now bloodied hands.

"What the fuck is going on here, Swan?" He said as he sprinted to her side. He knelt beside her, picking her sobbing body up from the cold porch. He turned the door and it opened easily. She scoffed. Of course it was open. He carried her down the hall to what she assumed was his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. It was small, but not too small. She assumed it was a full sized bed and briefly wondered how the hell he fit on it.

He moved her tear and sweat soaked tresses away from her face, and stroked her cheek. She lay motionless as he kissed her lips gently. He laid behind her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her body. His warmth was welcoming; seeping in through her skin and down to her bones, chasing away the cold. For a while, she laid there and enjoyed it; the feeling of his strong arms around her, the feel of his muscled chest at her back provided her with a sense of well-being. She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest. Enjoying the feel of what she thought she'd wanted, of something so intense it had threatened to consume her. But now, because of it, her life had been turned upside down. She felt betrayed.

"You scared the shit out of me." He said as he tightened his grip on her. "Let me see your hands."

"Why?"

"Because they look like shit. Now let me see them."

"No."

He growled. Grabbing her wrists, he brought her battered hands into view.

"Shit!" He hissed. He jumped from the bed, grabbing her up immediately and sprinting to the bathroom. Bella was on autopilot. She was vaguely aware of the fact that her hands were being cleaned and bandaged. Except for the minor flinch from the sting of the alcohol, she stood stoically; feeling completely numb and devoid of emotion. She looked at Paul; he seemed genuinely concerned for her well-being. Hell, he was the only wolf who acted like he gave a fuck about her at all today, but this whole situation was fucked up. Why had he sent her to Jake; into this whole fucked up shit storm of heartache? He claimed he wanted her so much. Why would he try to hurt her on purpose?

After Paul seemed satisfied with his work, he scooped Bella up and took her back to his bed. He slid off her coat and sat her down and started removing her shoes.

She allowed him to lay her back on his bed and he held her close, offering words of comfort, although she couldn't find any comfort in them. She felt his warm hands roaming over her body and felt it give an involuntary shudder.

"I knew you would find your way to me, babe. I knew you'd be mine." She heard him say.

He continued the exploration of her body until she felt his heated skin against hers. She jolted upright as she realized she no longer had a shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He stared at her completely dumbfounded.

"Isn't this why you came here, Bella? For us to – "

"For us to what?" She said cutting him off. "For us to be together? Do you know the kind of_ hell _I've been through today? What am I saying? Of course you know! You're the asshole who sent me there in the first place!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, little girl?"

"Oh please! Don't even sit there and _pretend_ like you didn't know what was going on with Jake and…and _Mina._ Don't pretend that you didn't know he was _imprinted!" _She shrieked.

He looked completely put out.

"I knew it. I fucking _knew_ it!" She snatched her discarded shirt from the ground and hastily pulled it over her head. She searched briefly for her shoes and coat and darted out of the room. She knew he was following her. She could feel him.

He grabbed her arm.

"Bella, stop!"

"Let go of me!" She spun to face him. "You sick bastard. Did you get some sort of thrill knowing what I was walking into? Did you? You pretend to want me and then you send me to Jake to ask about imprinting knowing good and fucking well that he already had one! "

He looked like he had been slapped. The look of hurt and anguish was quickly replaced by one fueled by anger.

"Yeah, I knew he had a fucking imprint! But he was still stringing you along, playing like he was the same perfect boyfriend while he was fucking her behind your back! So, yeah, I wanted you to know. You needed to know."

Bella's bottom lip quivered as the tears threatened to spill over from her already watering eyes. She bit her bottom lip and forced the tears back.

"You fucking asshole!" She drew her arm back to slap him only to have it plucked mid-air.

"Are you trying to break your fucking hand?"

"Fuck you!"

"Gladly, but only after you shut the fuck up and listen. Yeah, it was a fucked up way to learn about Black's imprint, but you had to know and Sam gag ordered everybody. Do you understand that? Yeah, it was a slap in the face but it was one that you needed. And yes, it may seem like I hurt you on purpose, but that was the only way to make you see what was happening directly under your fucking nose. Jake, Sam, Billy the whole fucking pack and counsel hid this shit from you. And I couldn't let them hurt you anymore. Not after everything that happened between us. Not after I figured out what you were to me."

He pulled her in close to him.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I told you. I always told you. You're mine, little girl. All mine."

Bella stood completely still as Paul wrapped his arms around her. She let his words run through her mind. All of their previous conversations played out in her memory. She'd never caught on before; his possessiveness, his anger toward her relationship with Jacob, her uncontrollable _need _for him, his uncanny ability to know where she was and what she was feeling and how she _always_ knew he was coming. She never did believe that crap about him being able to _hear _her crying from the forest. He could feel her.

'_You're mine, little girl. All mine'_

"Imprint."

"Yeah." He sighed in relief.

"You imprinted. On me?"

"Yeah. I imprinted on you."

Bella let the words sink in.

He'd imprinted on her. She was his. Forever. She wouldn't have to worry about him leaving her. He would be completely devoted to her. But he'd manipulated her. He'd used her. Toyed with her and made her do things should wouldn't have done under normal circumstances. He was supposed to be her protector but he'd been playing at the same psychological bullshit as the rest of the pack. He was no better than Jake.

She pushed away from him.

"Bella?"

"I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere, Bella!" He said reaching for her.

She snatched her arm back. "Don't touch me! How long, Paul? How long has it been since you imprinted on me?"

He looked taken aback.

"What does it matter, Bella? The fact is I did and with Jake out of the picture, you're mine for the taking."

"The hell I am! I wouldn't accept this imprint if my life depended on it! You're a liar and a manipulative bastard like the rest of your pack brothers. All of you can go to hell."

With that, she turned and walked away. From him, from the pack and their lies, from all of it. She had let them all play her for who knows how long. She was a friend to all of them. She cooked for them, she cleaned for Billy and Jake; she was even a tutor for Christ's sake! And this is how they re-paid her? By stomping on her heart? Well fuck them. Fuck them all! She was done with them. She was done and there was no turning back.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Many thanks to my beta and bestie Astridt244. You are the wind beneath my wings woman! Is it bad that I realize how corny that is, and I'm still not gonna change it? LOL. Anyway, back to the story! Two chaps in the same month! I think I might be on a roll with this one. :) I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think. You're feedback keeps me going! **

It took every ounce of energy Bella had to make it to her truck. After the emotionally draining day she'd had, it was a wonder she had any energy left to _stand_ at all. She climbed into her truck, slamming the door behind her. She waited for a moment before starting her truck; expecting Paul to run after her. She'd half expected a fight out of him when she walked away, but he'd barely moved. Maybe she had actually broken him. She considered going back to him for only a moment; that was until he stepped out of the house. He glared at her, baring his teeth as he started to lose control over his wolf. She'd seen that look before. She watched in shock as his body started to convulse.

She was actually afraid. She knew she was his imprint, but she'd rejected him. What was stopping him from hurting her now? Was he actually capable of it? Not wanting those questions answered, Bella started her truck and drove as fast as it would carry her from the reservation.

Even with the windows rolled up and through the downpour that started, she could still hear his anguished howl from the woods. She broke down into deep, soul wrenching sobs as she drove down La Push Rd. She hated to admit it, but she cared deeply for Paul; and hearing the pain in him shook something deep inside of her. Even with that in mind she still pushed on. This was his fault. He hurt _her._ The further she drove from La Push, the more she yearned to go back. Something was pulling at her, wanting to drag her back to claim what was supposed to be hers, but she didn't want it. Not anymore.

Thirty minutes later she found herself pulling into her driveway. Between the tears and the torrents of rain, it was a wonder she'd made it there at all. She sat in her car, staring at the little house. Charlie was pulling another double. He wouldn't be home until the wee hours of the morning. She'd be all alone. She wasn't sure if she wanted that, but seeing as though all of her friends were werewolves, she didn't have much of a choice. She'd have to suck it up.

She dragged herself out of her truck and headed to her front door. She opened the door and was actually grateful Charlie wasn't in. She didn't feel like being bombarded with a million questions as to why she was in her current state. She locked the door behind her; although she knew it wasn't wolf-proof, she felt better knowing there was a deadbolt between her and the pack.

Bella listened as the chorus of mournful howls broke through the air. She shuddered. She felt deep in her bones that one of the wolves would be making an appearance soon. Someone would come to plead the pack's case; beg for forgiveness, tell her how loved she is. How they did this for her own good. She knew they would come spouting a bunch of bullshit. She was used to it. Edward would do the same thing whenever he made her decisions for her. She never thought that she would have to hear the same thing from her pack family; but they were really no different. She sighed. She knew it was coming. She just wondered which one would actually do it.

Wanting to mentally prepare herself for the emotional blackmail that was soon to come, Bella walked into the kitchen and went in the freezer; hoping the bottle of gin Charlie kept for special occasions was still there. She sighed in relief. It was.

She pulled a glass out of the cupboard and poured herself a shot, throwing it back almost immediately. She gulped down the chilled liquid and shuddered slightly as it made its way into her system; warming her instantly.

Bella carried the bottle into the living room and plopped down on Charlie's chair, awaiting the first arrival. _Let the emotional onslaught begin._ She thought.

She didn't have to wait long before the first knock on the door. She had already taken four shots of liquid courage and was staggering by the time she made it to the front door. She swung it open, preparing to dump the remaining contents on the intruder or intruders, but stopped cold when she saw Seth standing at the door.

Bella shook her head as she stepped to the side to let him in, closing the door behind them.

"Fucking cowards." She mumbled. Of course they would send the one wolf she could never really bare any hatred for.

Seth chuckled mirthlessly.

He stood awkwardly as he awaited her next action.

"Have a seat, Seth." She said walking back to her original perch on Charlie's chair. She took another long swig from the bottle.

"I see you're taking things well." Seth said as he sat on the couch; pointing at the half empty bottle.

Bella smirked. He could be such a smart ass.

"So tell me, Seth. What are you doing here? Jake send you to plead his case? Sam? Paul?"

"Paul? What does he have to do with any of this?"

She was slightly taken aback. She was surprised he didn't know about their imprint.

"Erm…nothing. What are you doing here?" She said redirecting the conversation.

"Oh…I uh…look Bells, I won't beat around the bush, ok?"

Bella nodded.

"Sam sent me."

"Of course he did."

He sighed.

"Can I get some of that?" He said, nodding his head toward the bottle that was once again tipped up towards Bella's lips.

"No problem. Not like it's gonna do anything for you anyway."

"Yeah…makes me feel better though."

Bella scoffed as she handed the bottle to Seth.

"That makes two of us."

Seth took a huge gulp, growling slightly at the burning sensation in the back of his throat. He took another gulp before handing the bottle back to Bella. She took a swig, finishing off the rest of the bottle. Charlie was going to be pissed.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Seth asked, feeling slightly more relaxed.

"What d-_hic_-do you mean?" Bella hiccupped. She was drunk.

Seth chuckled humorlessly.

"What are you gonna do about our current situation?"

"Oh…_that_. What _iss_ there to d-_hic_-do, Seth? You guys _completely _fucked me o-_hic_-over. I'm through with the La Push werewolves."

Seth sighed.

"Look, if it means anything, Bells me and the guys…we didn't want this to happen to you. Knowing what you are to us…it just wasn't right for them to do that to you. And…and the only reason I didn't come up here and say something sooner is cause of that stupid fucking order!" Seth said jumping up. He paced back and forth, growling wildly like a caged animal until Bella reached out to him. His shaking subsided almost immediately when her skin made contact with his.

Seth shook his head and went back to his seat.

"Leah's pissed for you, ya know? She took a chunk out of Jacob when she found out. She wanted me to tell you that. We both understand that you need some time away…but…just…not too much time. Ok, Bells? We need you around."

Bella frowned at him.

"You don't need me, Seth. You have Mina now."

Seth scoffed.

"Yeah, right. I don't have Mina, Jake does. She doesn't mean what you mean to us, Bella. Mina's no you. Not even close."

_Too bad Jacob couldn't see that. _She thought bitterly. She knew it was unfair. She knew he couldn't control who he imprinted on, but he was still a dick about the whole thing. Out of everything Edward had done, it paled in comparison to Jacob's betrayal. She could never forgive him; but that didn't mean Seth had to suffer.

"Look Seth, I know you didn't have anything to do with this whole mess, but…but..it doesn't make it hurt any less. I just…I just need some time, ok? Away from the pack; away from everything. I know it's screwed up and you don't deserve to lose me as a friend and I don't want to lose you, but I might disappear for a while. I c-can't take this right now!" She ended in a sob.

Seth crossed the distance between them at inhuman speed. He enveloped her in his arms and his warmth offered both comfort and heartache. She sobbed as he held her close; whispering soothing words and stroking her hair. She felt another small twinge of pain as Seth continued his ministrations. He always reminded her so much of Jake. The way he was holding her; it was just like Jake would.

She sniffled and placed her hand on Seth's chest.

"I'm ok, Seth."

"Are you sure, Bells?

Another twinge of pain. She loved Seth but she had to get mini-Jake away from her.

"Look Seth, just give me a little time okay? I promise I'll keep in touch. I just can't deal with all of this right now."

"Okay. Bells, just know that I'm here for you, ok? I don't want you to think you're alone in this."

He said walking to the door with her.

She grinned slightly.

"Thanks, Seth. That's good to know."

She opened the door and waved him out.

"See you around, Bells."

"Yeah. See you around, Seth."

Seth pulled her into a giant hug. She felt another twinge of pain. He was just too much like Jake. She grinned at him, through her heartache and he kissed her on her temple.

He pulled away from her and walked out. He looked back at her. "It's gonna be alright, honey."

"Yeah. I know." _Get out of here! _She screamed at him in her mind. The constant string of Jake-isms and characteristics were giving her a steady dose of heartache she didn't want. She watched through the heavy rain as he retreated toward the forest and a thought occurred to her. "Seth?" The sandy colored wolf popped his head out of the forest. "No more visits today, ok?" He nodded his head once in understanding and took off. "And tell Leah I said thanks!" She heard a yip before she turned back into the house. Before she even closed her front door, she heard Seth's mournful howl. It was soon followed by a chorus of them.

She sighed "I'm gonna need more gin." Bella mumbled.

She walked back into the kitchen, trying to determine where Charlie might hide some more of the good stuff. After twenty minutes of fruitless searching, she settled for a beer. Bella wasn't normally a drinker, but right now she wanted to feel numb. So much had happened to her within the last 24 hours, it was a wonder she wasn't a complete and total wreck. She figured all of the emotional turmoil would attack her system the same time as the hangover she would be sure to have in the morning.

Bella plopped back down onto the couch and stared at the blank TV screen. She sniffled and took a swig of her beer and grimaced at its bitter taste. She felt a teardrop fall onto her hand; she hadn't even realized she was crying. She took another gulp of beer as more tears ran down her cheeks. Letting out a choked sob, she chugged down the remainder of the can; trying not to pay attention to the taste, but reveling in the buzz it was giving her. She popped open another one as the events from this afternoon played back in her mind.

They manipulated her; all of them. She felt completely used. She didn't know how far up the conspiracy went. Or, even why there was a conspiracy to begin with, but there was one, that was for sure. Bella had trusted all of them, and they betrayed her trust in the worse way possible. The one thing plaguing her was _why_ they did it. She still hadn't really received an answer. She was loyal to them and trustworthy, she looked after them and cared for them. She loved them like they were family because to her, they were. She just couldn't understand it. One thing she did know was that after tonight, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her tears. She had already shown them to Seth, which meant that they would be replaying on the wolfie broadcast network for a while, but that was it. They didn't deserve her tears.

She couldn't believe the lengths that Jake had gone to to keep the truth from her. They had known each other their whole lives, and he treated her as if she didn't matter at all to him. She just couldn't understand why he didn't tell her about imprinting; like it honestly would've mattered to her. She loved Jake. She would have braved whatever supernatural obstacles came at them, just for the chance to be with him. But, it wasn't like it mattered now. He found his imprint and that was that. He had taken her virginity; they had taken each other's as far as she knew; he told her he loved her and she knew he did. But now, now she knew him to be a liar, a cheater, a backstabber, and a manipulative bastard. And he could go fuck himself for all she cared.

And then this whole business with Paul and her being his imprint. She never saw it coming, but she knew there had to be an explanation for the intensity of their attraction; and now that she knew what it was, she didn't want anything to do with it. He had caused so much turmoil in her life within the short time she had allowed him to be in it. Imprinting was such a fucking curse; it had ruined her life; in more ways than one. She had lost her boyfriend and best friend, her friends, her family, and a would be lover who turned out to be her fucking soul mate. He could go fuck himself too. She had been blissfully ignorant and he came along and…and…and _what? _Showed her the truth? How could she really be mad at him for doing that? It was a lot better than the rest of those fucking cowards did for her. They smiled in her face and lied to her; and Paul had actually tried to help her. It was a shitty way of doing things though. He could have done so much better. She thought back to when Jake had coached her into figuring out the pack's secret. Why couldn't _he_ have done it like that? Things probably would've gone so much smoother; for them, anyway. In spite of this revelation, she knew she couldn't have anything to do with the pack right now. Soul mate or no.

Bella tossed back another beer, her third one that night. She was happily drunk but despite her welcomed buzz, she felt so lonely. She thought back to her previous visit from Seth and found herself missing his company, even though she basically put him out of her house. Although she detested the pack right now, she needed a warm embrace and she sobbed at the fact that she would never have that again.

She didn't know if it was from the booze or the happenings of the day, but her head was aching and started to swim. Deciding to call it a night, she literally dragged herself up the stairs to her bedroom; hugging the walls along the way. Bella was stumbling over drunk and tripped her way across the darkness of her room to reach the lamp at her bedside. She clicked it on, her eyes struggling to adjust to the abrupt change from darkness to light. After blinking repeatedly, her eyes well adjusted, landed on the figure hunched on her bed; his head in his hands, his russet skin and raven hair wet and glistening from the torrential downpour outside. He looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. He had been crying; over her. Good.

"Bells." He breathed her name. He rose from the bed and quickly crossed the short distance between them. He cupped her face and stroked her cheek lightly.

Her breath hitched. She fought the urge to lean into his touch and backed away, noting the wounded look on his face. She couldn't bring herself to care. She squared her shoulders and looked him directly in the eye.

"Jake. What are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the wait everybody! Please enjoy! **

**Beta'd by Astridt244...hearts you hon!**

Bella tried to widen the gap between her and Jake. Still feeling the buzz from her drinking binge, she stumbled backwards into her door; fighting the urge to run into his arms. It was one of the hardest things she'd ever done in her young life. She loved him still, but he was no longer hers and he had hurt her in the worse way possible. He didn't deserve her love and affection; or her forgiveness.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_ here, Jake?" She repeated her previous question, this time with a little more hostility in her voice.

Jake stiffened slightly before advancing on her. When he was close enough to touch, she placed her hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"Please. Don't."

"Bells…"

"No! You don't get to call me that anymore!" Bella sniffled as fresh tears started cascading down her face.

"Bella, please? I-I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Jake reached for her and she pressed her body firmly into the door.

"No. No. I-I can't do this with you, Jake. You have to go. _Please. _I can't see you right now."

He moved closer.

"Honey. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She continued to shrink back. She was trapped between Jake and her bedroom door.

"Get away from me." She whispered.

He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. He brought his other hand to her chin and tipped it up towards him.

"Bells." He whispered as he leaned in close. Bella knew from the moment she saw him in her room that she was a goner. He knew what he did to her. He knew just how to touch her to make her lose all reason. Everything in her body craved him.

"Please. Jake, don't." She whispered.

"I love you, honey." She melted against him almost immediately; sobbing against his shoulder.

"That's it, honey. Let it out." He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as she cried. He rocked her back and forth and she lost herself in him. She remembered how it felt to be held by him; and relished in the feel of being enveloped in his arms. She shook her head against his shoulder, trying to clear her mind. Regardless of how good it felt to be in his arms, she no longer belonged there.

Bella struggled to regain her strength. She couldn't allow him to make her weak. He grabbed her chin, tilting her head toward him. His lips had barely grazed hers before she turned her head away from him.

He growled in frustration; pushing away from her.

"Damn it, Bella! Why are you making this harder than it has to be?"

She stared at him as if he'd grown another head.

"Excuse me? How am I the one making things harder? You come in here and you pull this shit on me after you rip my heart out? Do you understand how difficult it's gonna be for me to get over this? To get over you?"

"Apparently, not difficult enough." He mumbled.

"What?"

"You're already over me, Bella. That's what you were coming to tell me today, wasn't it?"

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Don't you?"

He started pacing.

"I knew what was going on, but I didn't believe it at first. And that fucker always blocked his thoughts, but not today. No, today, he let it slip."

Bella stared at Jake questioningly. In all honestly, she was a little scared.

"What are you talking about Jake?"

His eyes snapped to hers.

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid, Bella? You think I didn't notice all the times you came around smelling like _Paul_? You think I didn't notice how _close_ you two were becoming? Fuck, it just didn't make sense until now. Until all this fucking imprinting shit came out in the open."

"Jake wh-"

"You're Paul's imprint, Bella. Didn't you know? Or were you just fucking him behind my back without that prior knowledge?" He snarled.

Bella was taken aback. Jake had never spoken to her like that before. After her brief moment of shock, indignation set in. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Excuse me? I _never _had sex with Paul, we only made out; and yeah, this was going on before I knew I was his imprint. Hell, I didn't even know what an imprint was because some _jackass _decided to keep that little tidbit of information from me!"

Jake flinched at her words but recovered quickly.

"So you admit that you were screwing around with him behind my back, _before_ you found out about the imprint?" He growled.

"Well, yeah, but only because I couldn't fight it! And believe me, I tried! I always felt like shit because of what we were doing and I was coming to break up with you, yeah. But what do I find out when I come to talk to you? I find out exactly what an imprint is, _and _that you already have one, _and _that you've been fucking her for god knows how long!"

Jake was pissed. He moved toward Bella backing her up into the door once again.

"Keep her out of this!"

"Why? You brought Paul into this didn't you? And he's my imprint, so why can't we talk about yours?"

He growled low in warning. She didn't care. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"Tell me Jake. How long were you fucking Mina, huh? Did she know about me? Did she know you had a girlfriend? Did she know that you never told me shit about the wolfy voodoo that is imprinting?"

Jake slammed his hands down on either side of Bella, causing her to flinch.

"And if I didn't? Hmm? What difference does it make, Bells? You don't belong to me anymore, anyways. What good is it gonna do to know any of that?"

"I want to know, Jake. You kept so much from me already. I think both of us deserve to know the truth. Look at what lying has done to everybody!"

He huffed angrily; his breath fanning out over her face.

He laid his forehead against hers, causing a painful twinge deep inside of her.

"Bells I…I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"Just get it over with Jake. Please. I deserve to know, right?"

He sighed and moved back to her bed.

"It's been a while, Bells."

"Define 'a while.' "

"She lives on the Makah res. I went up there with Sam a few weeks ago to pick up Emily from her mom's. Do you remember that?"

How could she not remember? That was one of the nights where he was the most passionate in their lovemaking. It was over a month ago.

"Are you kidding me, Jake?" She shrieked.

"I'm not done." He growled, effectively shutting her up.

"I imprinted on Mina the moment I laid eyes on her. She's Emily's cousin. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen."

Another twinge of pain.

"But I ran. As soon as I realized what happened. I ran straight back home to you and I fucked Mina out of my mind. Every time I thought of her, I fucked you harder. Do you remember that? You said it was the best out of all the times we'd ever had sex."

Bella stared at him in disbelief.

"You didn't notice how extreme our lovemaking got Bella?"

She did, but she just thought that he was getting more into her. She was wrong. He was missing Mina.

"You fucking used me? To get your mind off of her?"

He sighed.

"It wasn't like that at first, Bells. I just wanted everything to go back to how it was before the imprint. But the more time I spent away from her…"

"The stronger the imprint pull got."

He nodded meekly.

"You fucking _asshole_!" She screamed.

He growled.

"It's not like you're a fucking saint, Bella!"

"No! And I won't pretend to be one. But the shit that you did, Jacob, is _seriously_ fucked up!"

She swallowed back her rage.

"So did she know about me?"

He shook his head.

"No. She didn't know about you. Until today that is. There's this thing about imprinting, where we can't really lie to our imprints about anything; and let's just say she had a lot of fucking questions."

Bella filed that little bit of information away for later. As if she would need it. She was dead set on cutting every single member of the pack out of her life. Except for maybe Seth and Leah.

"So she was just an innocent bystander in all of this?"

He nodded again.

Damn. She was dead set on hating the girl. Guess she couldn't really hold a grudge against her for not knowing. _Unless…_

"So where is she now?"

He sighed.

"Gone. She left as soon as I told her what happened."

Yep. Mina was okay with her.

Bella stood directly across from Jacob, her arms crossed firmly across her chest; her buzz officially gone.

"What about the pack, Jake? Your dad? Why would they keep this away from me? Why the hell would Sam place a gag order?"

"To protect you, Bells." He got off the bed and pulled one of her hands free. It was futile to fight against his hold on her. Stupid fucking werewolves and their super strength.

"I was trying to fight the pull of the imprint. Dad, Sam, fucking Emily, _everybody_ begged me to tell you about it, Bells. But I _begged _them to keep it from you. That's why Sam gave the gag order. It was fucking selfish of me, I know, but I wanted you. I didn't give a shit what the wolf or Taha Aki wanted for me. I know what's best for me and that's you."

"What? What the hell are you talking about Jake?"

"I'm talking about _us_. About putting this shit behind us and starting over, Bella."

Bella used her unengaged hand and rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Jake, would you listen to yourself? You want me, why? Because Mina left you? If she hadn't left Jake, would any of this even matter? Would you even fucking _be here? _And anyway, even if I could get pass this, how would I know that the first chance you got you wouldn't run off to the Makah res? Huh? How do I know that you wouldn't go back to her?"

Jake looked at her, crestfallen.

"Bella…"

"Don't Jake. Just don't. What we had was great. It was perfect. But it obviously wasn't meant to be. So please just go. Get the hell out of here. Go back to Mina and try real hard to forget about me. Cause I'm gonna try my hardest to forget about you."

Jake pulled back slightly; tears in his eyes.

"You don't mean that, Bells."

"I do, Jake. I just can't be with you anymore. Ever. You have Mina. Go back to her and try to make things right. It's over between us, Jake. Go home."

Bella couldn't hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. They were spilling over as Jake wrapped her in his strong arms once again.

"I'm sorry, Bells." He whispered.

He planted a soft kiss on her lips and then he was gone. Bella sobbed as she slid down her bedroom door. She couldn't believe it. Jake had orchestrated the _entire _thing. His dad, the pack, _everyone;_ they were only doing what he asked them to. And he had the fucking nerve to ask her for another chance. If she wasn't sure before, she was definitely positive now. She was staying the hell away from the La Push werewolves.

Bella stood slowly as her tears started to subside. She realized that getting out of Forks would have to be her top priority, if only for a little while. She was thankful that school was almost over and it gave her an excuse to do what she needed to do. Before she could stop herself, she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

The phone rang several times before anyone answered.

"Hello?"

Bella breathed a sigh of relief when Renee answered the phone.

"Hey mom."

"Hey baby. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, mom. How would you like it if I came down to visit for a little while?"

**AN: For all of my Jacob lovers, please don't hate me. I love him too, but his character in this story is a little bit of a douchebag. Don't worry, things will get better. Still with me? *smiles* **


	12. DD Outtake 1

**AN: I am EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait on this one. For those of you who read IHTBH, you already know the reasoning behind it. For those of you that don't read it, let's just say that RL has been an absolute pain in the ass. **

**But moving on...for this chapter I decided to do things a little differently. As you may have already guessed, this is not a continuation of last chapter, but a small look into the ending of the previous one from a different POV. May I present the very first Dark Desires Outtake. I have to say that I had no intention of writing an outtake, but was inspired by Crayola Music through her review of the last chapter...so, many thanks go to her for getting the motor running on this. Please know, that I may suck at responding to reviews, but they are definitely read and extremely appreciated and they help when it comes to getting the creative juices flowing!**

**So please, DO NOT hesitate to tell me how you feel about a this chapter...if you love it, tell me; and if you hate it, do the same (but no flames please!) Enjoy! :)**

**Beta'd by the ever so lovely Astridt244 (this outtake would have sucked without you woman!)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!**

Paul watched as Bella walked out the door. He stared incredulously at her retreating figure. She had denied him. She'd denied the imprint. After everything he had done for her, she had the _nerve_ to walk out on him? The words 'ungrateful' and 'bitch' immediately came to mind, but almost doubled him over in pain. He should have known better. It was one of the rules of imprinting; you couldn't speak derogatorily about your imprint. No matter how much he really wanted to in that moment. He couldn't even _think _anything negative; but she had rejected him. He felt the pain and anguish surging through his veins, followed by the bitterness of his rage. He couldn't let this happen. He would not let her leave him. He ran out after her, he had to stop her from walking away. He _needed _her. He _craved_ her with every fiber of his being. He had literally _ruined_ people's lives for her.

Paul ran through his house with supernatural speed. He made it to his front porch, and saw her clambering into her truck. She looked up at him and he saw it; a look of pure devastation, hurt and _fear. _She was _afraid _of _him_. He felt his already abnormal body temperature skyrocket as searing hot rage boiled through him. He was beyond angry, he was fuming; but only with himself. He hated himself for doing that to her. Out of everything he had ever said and done, everything he did to bring himself closer to having her; he never wanted to hurt her.

He bolted from the porch, but he wouldn't run after her. No, she was already damaged. He had lost his chance with the only girl that he'd ever given a rat's ass about; the only girl he ever…dare he say _loved? _He ran into the woods, shredding his clothes as he fazed on the fly; letting out a sorrowful howl as he moved through the trees.

He was delirious with pain. He just couldn't understand where he went wrong. He had been so careful in his planning. He was finally going to show Jake up for the fraud that he was, but everything turned to shit once Bella found out the truth; and the truth was that Paul, much like the others had manipulated her.

Another lupine cry gurgled from deep within his soul. He felt the tell-tale shudder of another wolf phasing in. He stood on his haunches and immediately attempted to block his thoughts. He was failing miserably. His wolf had just lost his mate, and needless to say, he wasn't exactly at his strongest.

Paul heard the mental equivalent of a gasp as his Alpha caught a glimpse of every single thought he had been holding back for the past few months, all the way back to his first encounter with Bella; and the very second he'd imprinted on her.

**Sam**_-What the fuck, Paul!? _Sam growled. Paul could see through his mind that Sam was on his way to him.

Paul whined in response. _She's gone, Sam. She's gone. _

Sam continued to search through Paul's memories; getting answers to the many questions that had formed with the recent onslaught of information.

_I hurt her so bad and she left me. She doesn't want me. _Paul whined.

**Sam**_-What the hell have you been _doing _to her? _

_She…I…I imprinted Sam…_

**Sam**_-I can _see that_ you dipshit. How long have you been hiding this? Christ, Jake and Bella were together for _months!

He hesitated.

Sam-_**Paul!**_

_Fuck, Sam! She was supposed to be __**mine**__! I didn't want her at first, but goddamn it, you know what this shit is like. I had to see her every day with him and I just couldn't get her out of my system. But she hated me, and when Jake imprinted, I thought that was my chance but then you gave that __**bullshit **__gag order and I had to handle things my own way! _

Sam shuddered at the mention of his involvement in the pack's most recent emotional clusterfuck.

Paul snarled at his Alpha as he remembered striking the proverbial deal with the devil; also known as Jacob Black. Paul's hackles rose as he watched Jake beg Sam to place the order. He was so convinced that he could break the imprint. He was a fucking moron. It seemed as though once the gods had spoken, it was final. No matter how hard the wolf tried to fight against it. If anybody knew how strong the imprint hold was, it was Paul. He suffered watching Bella with Jake for months, following her around like a fucking puppy; trying desperately to get close to her. Attempting to get on her good side, trying to sway her with kindness, but that just wasn't Paul. So, he got to her the only way he could, he seduced her; and it worked. He'd literally had her begging and trembling for the slightest touch from him. He had her where he wanted her; until now. Now, he mourned the loss of his unfulfilled imprint.

Sam's mind was reeling. He'd had no idea what was going on inside his own pack. He wondered how many of the other pack members were capable of shielding their thoughts from him, and for the briefest of moments, he wondered if he was still capable of being their leader.

Paul growled at his Alpha's thoughts.

_Who the _fuck_ cares about that right now, Sam? My __**imprint**__ is fucking _gone_! She rejected me. She might as well have ripped my fucking heart out. _He whined. _It feels like she did._

Sam's wolf finally made its way into the clearing. He spotted Paul's wolf lying dejectedly across the field. He immediately felt sorry for him.

A snarl ripped through the air.

_Fuck you and your pity! If it wasn't for you and the fucking golden boy, baby Alpha, things would've been fine between me and Bella. She's not _his! _She's _**mine**!_Only mine. Fuck, I think I love her._

Paul let out another mournful cry. He went over every single moment he'd spent with Bella in his mind; the imprinting, the heated arguments, the soft stalking on his part, the hot and heavy make out sessions, everything and anything that had ever happened between them. He lingered on the moment when she had begun to accept the connection between them. She vehemently denied the pull between them verbally, but her body always betrayed her. She often told him no, but would pull him closer to her. She needed to connect with him physically almost as much as he needed it from her.

_Fuck me. _Sam thought as he felt Paul's pain through their connection. It was almost crippling. This was his entire fault. He felt like he had to fix things, but he had no clue how to do it or where to start.

Sam re-ran everything Paul had shown him. The actual imprinting itself stuck out to him; the star struck feeling of adoration and wanting that surged through him as he stared across at a sickly looking Bella. He also noted the underlying disgust and contempt, but that was to be expected, it was Paul. He _was_ amazed that it had gone that far back; back to her zombie days. He didn't understand it. He didn't get how Paul had kept this a secret for so long _or _how his pack brother had allowed his imprint to become so close to another without claiming her as his own.

Paul growled.

_It wasn't fucking easy. But, like I said, I didn't want it. And fuck, she was happy. But I couldn't hold back, Sam. I couldn't do it. Another wolf had claimed what was rightfully mine. I wanted to kill him for it. Still do. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't want to rip Jake's hands off for touching her. And then when he imprinted, everything just went into overdrive. She was mine for the taking; and I wanted to make Golden Boy suffer. I wanted to snatch her from right under his nose._

He snorted.

_I would have loved it._

**Sam** – _Yeah, and now your ass is sitting here heartbroken while Jake is off screwing Mina._

Sam grumbled irritably.

**Sam** - _Fuck, Paul. Does Bella know about all this? _

Paul let out a soft whine and showed her walking out on him.

_She knows now, but she didn't before. I need her, Sam. _

Sam huffed in indignation. This whole situation was fucked from the start; and now it had turned out worse than he thought. He felt terrible for hurting Bella. He thought he was protecting his pack brother. He knew it wasn't exactly the most honorable decision he had ever made, but he had to look out for his pack; and in his mind, Bella wasn't exactly pack. He didn't know how wrong he was.

Paul let out another mournful yowl.

_I have to get her back, Sam. I can't let her walk away from me. _

**Sam** - _I hear you, Paul, but come on? Do you realize what we've done to her? We fucked her over completely, worse than the leeches. And you just _had_ to throw in your fucking mind games. Do you really expect her to come back to you willingly?_

_Fuck that, Sam! She needed to know what he was doing. And Bella's _my_ fucking imprint! She was never supposed to be with Black in the first place! Somebody had to tell her, and that somebody was me!_

_**You fucking asshole!**_ Jake yelled, surprising both Sam and Paul. Both wolves froze as they realized that Jake had been listening to what they thought was a private conversation.

_Oh _shit. Sam groaned. He never even felt Jake phase in.

**Jake **-_You imprinted on _**my**_ Bella? _

Paul growled. _She's not yours anymore, douchebag! Bella belongs to me! _

Paul assaulted Jake with a barrage of memories from the past few weeks as he charged through the woods. He lingered on specific memories of him and Bella; the time he made her come up against her bedroom door shone brightly in his mind, causing Jake's steps to falter. He may as well have yelled it at him.

**Jake** - _She…you…you didn't…YOU MOTHER FUCKER!_

Sam turned and shot through the forest just as Jacob made a beeline for Paul. He had hoped to intercept him. Paul let out a terrifying snarl as he readied himself for Jacob's attack. He wanted this more than anything, and Jake had it coming. Fuck the bloodlines, the baby Alpha needed his ass handed to him for everything that he'd done and Paul was just the wolf to do it.

**Jake** – _That's what you think. I'm going to fucking kill you!_

Paul growled but didn't waste his time talking trash. He watched through Jake's mind as he drew closer. He wouldn't let him get the best of him. He needed to keep a clear head if he was going successfully remove Jake's from his fucking shoulders.

Sam shuddered at the murderous thoughts of his pack mates. He had to get a handle on things; and soon.

**Sam**– _Both of you calm down!_ Sam's Alpha timbre reverberated through the wolves minds.

Jake snorted.

**Jake** – _Oh, I _am_ calm. I'm still going to kill him. You wanted to make me suffer, Paul? You're about to learn the true meaning of suffering. But don't worry; I'll be sure to _comfort_ Bella in your absence. _

Jake showed him just how well he could comfort her. He punctuated his sentence by flashing images of him and Bella together; her writhing in pleasure underneath him as he drove her closer and closer to the edge.

Paul snarled at the mental attack. This motherfucker had just crossed a line. He knew that Bella and Jake were intimate, but he didn't want a fucking front row seat. Especially not right now. Not when he had just lost her. He took off through the forest, determined to meet Jake in mid stride.

Sam was almost to Jake, trying desperately to make it in time to run interference. The russet wolf burst through the trees, making a beeline for the slightly smaller, grey one. Sam darted from his position in the forest, knocking into Jake's side.

His wolf snarled at the attack from his Alpha.

**Paul** – _Stay the fuck out of this, Sam! _

**Jake** – _For once, we agree on something. Stay out of this, Sam. Don't make me do something I'll regret. _

Sam's wolf bristled at the threat. He stood tall over Jacob's wolf, but before an Alpha command could be uttered, Paul shot through the forest, running smack dab into Jacob.

The wolves rolled on the forest floor; their snarls echoing through the trees. They snapped and clawed relentlessly at one another. Paul tore unforgivingly at Jacob's flank, causing the younger wolf to cry out. They flipped and tussled until Paul was standing menacingly over Jake, his claws digging into his flesh.

**Jake** – _You're not gonna take her from me!_

_Too late for that, Black! She's fucking mine! _Paul growled.

**Jake** – _Fuck you! You hated her! You never even wanted her! She belongs with me! I love her!_

_You don't love anybody but your fucking self! You imprinted and you wouldn't even let her go, you selfish bastard! You don't fucking deserve her!_

**Jake **– _Shut up! _

In his rage, Jake snapped blindly at Paul, nearly missing his throat. He followed with a swipe across Paul's face, dragging his claws from his eye to his jaw.

Paul roared, but immediately struck back, slashing violently across Jake's face.

_Fuck you, Black! You'll never touch her again! _

Sam watched in horror as Paul bit and clawed at Jake. He wanted to Alpha order them both into submission, but something deep inside him knew that this had to happen. He just hoped that he didn't lose a pack mate because of this. Jake was already stronger than most of the wolves, not saying that Paul wasn't; but in a fair fight, without the strength that Paul was drawing from the need to defend his mate, Jake would be the winner. Right now though, Sam had no idea how this would pan out.

He continued to watch as the two dueling wolves danced around each other. At some point, Jake managed to throw Paul off of him. Sam could see the pink flesh beneath the skin that Paul had ripped from Jake's torso and the jagged lines that were now formed across Paul's face. He couldn't let this fight continue for much longer. If things continued the way they were, they would both wind up killing each other.

**Jake **– _At least I've already had her! You'll never get to touch her the way I have. I bet that eats you up doesn't it, Lahote; to know that that sweet pussy of hers will always be __**mine?**_

And with that, Paul's last little bit of restraint snapped and he went for Jacob's throat. At that point, Sam knew it was time to step in, but he didn't. He felt like Jake was getting what he deserved. A small part of Sam was actually glad that Jake was about to lose this fight. The more responsible Alpha side wanted the pup to learn his lesson, but wouldn't let it go too far. He drew the line at murder.

Sam could feel Jake about to slip into unconsciousness and decided now was the time to end it; but just as luck would have it, Seth phased in before an order could be given. Fuck, what was with his timing today?

Seth's mind was open. Completely oblivious to his company, he let his memories of Bella flow freely; the crying, the drinking, the promises to keep in touch when she left.

**Jake & Paul **– _WHAT?!_

Paul slackened his grip on Jake's neck as he absorbed the shocking news. That would prove to be a huge mistake.

Jake pushed Paul back, **hard**; knocking him into a nearby tree. The force of the hit was enough to knock the older wolf unconscious.

**Sam** – _Jake!_

Jake phased out immediately and ran. Sam knew that he would run straight to Bella, but he didn't stop him. He stayed behind to watch over Paul; and formulate a plan on how he could bring his pack, his _family_ back together.


	13. Chapter 11

**AN: Yes, it has taken me FOREVER to update this story. I have no excuses; but I'm back and I'm hoping that you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Many thanks and a lotsa love to my beta and pre-reader, Astridt244. This would not have gotten posted without her seal of approval, so I think flowers, candy, and big wolfie hugs and kisses need to be sent her way. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Oh yeah! Before I forget...a little shameless plugging. My other story "It Had to Be Her" was nominated in the Non-Canon Awards for the Best Bella/Pack Member category! I'm insanely excited...this is my first nomination! So I'm asking (begging, PLEADING) that all of my fans get out there and vote, vote, VOTE! Luv you guys! *MUAH***

Bella moved frantically around her room, she had done an entire sweep of the place making sure she hadn't forgotten anything in her hasty attempt at packing. She'd been looking forward to her trip to Jacksonville. She reveled in the sweet moments of solace that planning for the trip had given her. The entire month prior had been nothing if not emotionally draining.

After her encounter with Jake, everything had gone by in a blur. Graduation had come and gone and with it Bella's resolve only grew stronger. Everywhere she turned, there were constant reminders of her breakup with Jake. As expected, the news had traveled so far north, that all of the inhabitants of Forks knew that she had been cheated on. She couldn't turn a corner in her hometown without hearing the whispers, or receiving words of encouragement, mournful stares, and even the occasional snickering from Lauren and Jessica. She cursed Jake's name, yet again, as she felt another unwanted pang of hurt and jealousy flow through her. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't have the right to continue to take up space in her heart. But how did the saying go? You always love your first, or some such bullshit? Right now, she just wished him off the face of the Earth. It would make her life that much easier if she never had to think about him again.

Truth be told, she wasn't over it. The cuts were way too deep and it was hard to forget the pain he had caused her; and then there was the pack. She had to have seen or heard from every member of the pack since Jake's assault on her mental stability. They were constantly muttering apologies and she was so tired of seeing the sorrow and pity filling their eyes. She knew it wasn't right, but she only felt contempt for mostly all of them. After all, Embry and Quil were Jake's best friends. Just how sorry could they be? She did however, form a newfound friendship with Leah. It seems as though their shared pain-filled pasts with imprinting had brought them closer together; and who wouldn't love Seth? Even if he was the walking, talking incarnation of the very person that she'd swore to loathe for the remainder of her life.

Just that in itself was enough to make her want to run and duck for cover; and if that wasn't enough, she still had to deal with her issues with Paul. With him, nothing was really cut and dry. She knew she hated Jake for what he had done and even though everything inside of her wanted desperately to hate Paul as well, she just couldn't. If anything, she was just hurt. She felt like he had manipulated her; like he had used her feelings for Jake and her confusion toward her feelings for him against her. He had let her walk right into the minefield that was Jake and Mina and he hadn't provided her with any protection other than a word: _imprinting. _

Bella's anger flared at the mere thought of it. Whatever wolf-spirit thought of the idea should be taken out in the middle of town and publically flogged. Her life was perfectly fine. She was happy with Jake. If there was no imprinting he wouldn't have looked twice at Mina, she would've just been another girl. They would've continued their lives together. Probably would've ended up married with kids; but then, if there was no such thing as imprinting she wouldn't have been drawn to Paul and try as she might, she could never fight her feelings for him. Where Jake was warm and compassionate, Paul was callous and unyielding, but this imprint had made him-_them_ vulnerable to one another. No matter how much she tried to harden her heart towards him, there would always be a soft spot for Paul. She would always carry the sting of betrayal from his manipulation, but there would always be that undeniable flicker of emotion for him that threatened to consume her. Imprinting had completely fucked her over.

Bella sighed. She was an emotional wreck. Going to Jacksonville was the perfect contingency plan. She could go down for the summer, regroup, and hopefully forget about all things Jacob and Paul. She was going to give herself a do-over.

"Bells? You finished packing?"

She smiled at her father as he entered her room.

"Yeah dad. Just about."

Charlie shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…uh…you know you're welcome to stay?"

Bella giggled.

"Dad, I won't be gone forever. I promise you, I'll be back."

Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah, I know kiddo. Your old man's just used to havin' you around is all."

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around her father.

"I'm going to miss you too, dad."

Charlie grunted and ruffled her hair before awkwardly pulling out of her embrace. Bella smirked. That man was just not good with affection.

"So, one more shift at Newton's huh?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah. Mrs. Newton's supposed to be throwing some kind of going away party or something. I swear, everyone thinks I'm not coming back."

"I guess you have Jacob to thank for that." Charlie grumbled.

Bella sighed. "Yeah."

"I swear I could throttle that boy. He spent his whole life loving you and then he turns around and…"

"Dad, stop. Jacob is a jerk. End of story. I'm not going to let a bad breakup define me."

Charlie offered a small smile. "I'm proud of you, Bells, for being the bigger person. Even if I _am _ready to kick his sorry little…"

"Dad!" Bella laughed.

"All right, all right. I'm heading into the station. I'll see you later."

"Ok. I'm heading out right behind you."

Bella gave another cursory glance around her room before following her father out the door. She took in the familiarity of her father's house before finally heading out the front door, locking it behind her. Tomorrow, she was off to Florida. Bella looked back at the small house and felt several waves of emotion come over her. She couldn't believe she was actually leaving.

Mrs. Newton's going away party was a modest success. It was just a small enough gathering that it didn't _feel_ like a party, although large enough to make Bella feel the tiniest bit uncomfortable. She had smiled her way through speeches and a vow from Charlotte, the waitress at the diner to never again serve the 'cheating SOB that broke her heart.' She never realized just how much the townspeople of Forks had come to love her; or her them. Even Mike had shown some couth by promising not to ask her out again until she had forgotten all about her heartbreak. It earned him an eye roll, but she had to laugh at his attempt to make light of her situation. She thanked everyone profusely before walking out to her truck to get some much needed space.

She exhaled loudly, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. She cursed the pack. Not only had her extended family been ripped from her, but now they were forcing her to leave her actual family behind. Just to get away from the craziness that had become her life. Bella shook her head. She wasn't going to make this about them. Even if it _was_ their fault, she was still determined to make this trip to Florida a positive one. Bella took another couple of deep breaths, trying to clear her head, when all of a sudden, her breathing hitched.

_He _was here. Her temperature immediately flared at the realization that he was close; whether it was from anger or anticipation, she had no idea. Her heart was racing, her palms started to sweat, even the hairs on her neck stood on end; one would've sworn she had seen a ghost and she had yet to lay eyes on him.

She wondered momentarily where he was before she felt his breath on her neck.

"Hello, little girl." Bella gulped audibly before turning to face him.

"Paul. What are you doing here?"

He moved closer to her, inhaling deeply as he did so. He was taking in her scent. It had after all been a month since he had seen her. She watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She took him in; he was just as beautiful as she remembered. She quickly took in his appearance; his broad shoulders, smooth russet skin, his slight stubble, his dark jeans and black t-shirt strapped tightly over his lithe musculature, his…Gah!

Bella willed herself to stop. She looked up into his eyes moments after he had already caught her taking him in appreciatively.

"See something you like, Bella?"

"N-no. Just…" she sighed "I'm just…why are you here?"

He smirked.

"I miss you. I've given you a month. Can't you just come back to me?"

She was dumbfounded. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"I don't recall having ever been with you."

He growled in frustration.

"You know what I mean Bella."

"Paul, we had this conversation already. I'm not doing this again."

He moved closer to her, causing her to back against her truck.

"Bella, you were angry the last time you saw me. You weren't thinking rationally. Let's go back to my place and talk this through."

He reached for her hand.

For a moment she allowed herself to revel in the warmth of his touch before snatching her hand back.

"I'm not coming back to your place with you, Paul. That wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why, Bella?"

"Because you hurt me, Paul!"

He snorted.

"_I_ hurt you? What about Jake? What he did was much worse than what I did. I wanted you to know the truth!"

"Whooptie fucking do! You could've gone about it differently; done something to warn me about what I was going into. No, not Paul! Paul had to let me go flying face first into Jake fucking some no-name chick while I thought I was just going to get some answers. You manipulated me for your own personal gain Paul! You were banking on the fact that I would hate Jake, which I do by the way, but you thought I would come flying into your arms. Life does not work that way, Paul."

Bella glanced briefly over his shoulder as her words sank in. Their little interaction was _not _going unnoticed.

"I did what I thought was best! You had to know what a fucking douchebag he was…"

"And in turn found out that not only was _he _one, _you_ were one too!"

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry I hurt you! I'm an asshole, I'm fucking selfish. I just wanted you Bella. You were supposed to be mine and Jake was…"

"I get it. Jake had something you wanted and you had to find a way to get it. So you played a game that everyone, especially me, played a part in. You thought you would walk away the victor, but guess what? We all lost."

"It wasn't like that. I didn't want to lose you."

"Well you did."

He flinched at her words.

He moved closer, officially incasing her between him and her truck. He placed his arms on either side of her head, crowding her. Being this close to him was a heady feeling. She closed her eyes as the warmth from his body seeped through to her bones. Gah, she didn't realize how much she'd missed him. It was crazy to know that he had this much of an effect on her body. He gently placed a hand against her face, causing her to automatically lean into his touch.

"You feel it Bella. You feel our connection. Every ounce of you knows that I'm supposed to be near you; that I'm the only one that makes you feel the way you do. Admit it; you want this as much as I do."

'_YES!' _Everything inside of her screamed for him to take control of her; for him to hold her and never let her go, but she knew she couldn't let him. She couldn't accept the imprint. Not after everything that had happened.

She pushed against his chest, glancing up at him pleadingly.

"Paul, please."

He snarled, moving away from her as though he had been slapped.

"Goddammit Bella! What's it going to take? I've apologized, I've given you space; I'm trying to do things your way, but I'm two seconds from throwing you over my fucking shoulder and taking you by force!"

Bella bristled at his outburst.

"Really, Paul? Take me by force? Haven't you done enough of that? Have you ever thought about what it is that I want? What if I don't want to be involved in this imprint bullshit at all? Did you ever think about that? I'm sick to death of having my choices taken from me and it's clearly becoming evident that no matter what the supernatural creature, be it vampire or shape shifter or _whatever_, I don't have a fucking say so in my own life!"'

Paul sighed dejectedly.

"I'm sorry. I know it's fucked up but that's just how imprinting works. No one gets a say. It just is what it is!"

"Well that's not good enough for me! I've gone through too much shit at the hand of imprinting to accept it so freely. I'm sorry Paul. I just can't do it."

"So that's it? You just don't want anything to do with me."

Bella nodded; ignoring the stabs of heartache she felt.

"That's it. I just want you to leave me alone."

He marched over to her in two long strides. He pulled her flush against his body and wrapped his arms around her. She let out an involuntary moan. Although she wanted to hate it, she loved the feel of his body against hers.

"Never. Do you understand me? I will never leave you alone. I can't do that. I need you, Bella; and as much as you want to deny it, you need me too. This imprint won't let us be apart."

Bella's anger flared. Fucking imprinting. She pushed against him, with all of her strength. He staggered back reluctantly, giving her some space.

"You'd better get used to us being apart Paul, because I'm leaving. I made up my mind. I've packed my shit, and I'm going to stay with my mom. I've had enough of this, do _you_ understand? E-fucking-nough. I'm going somewhere where I don't have to think about imprints, or Jake, or the pack, or…you. I'm going somewhere to get a fresh start."

"You make it sound like you're not coming back."

"You never know. Maybe…but if this trip gives me half of the peace of mind that I'm expecting it to, then you better get used to not seeing me; because you won't ever see me again."

With that, she stormed away from him and walked back into the store. She didn't care how much seeing him crumble had killed her. She wouldn't set foot out the door until she knew he was gone.


End file.
